Batteries!
by Mirai no hikari
Summary: S1 Taiora. Sequel to Stop Clock, so you know how I write... -_-* Rating just to be safe. Taichi and Sora go to another world to look for the runaway batteries.
1. Batteries == Questions

Batteries! ==== Questions  
  
Sequel to Stop Clock!!!  
  
BY: Mirai_no_hikari  
  
A/N: I'm back! :b. I did not get much reviews. (Sooooooo sad .) But I will still write! Hope the number of reviews I get will increase. * sigh * (Maybe it's fat hope.)  
  
Once again, my favourite words: SORATO STINKSSSSS! Taiora 4 Ever!!!  
  
:: hee hee hee :: More about Mirai this time!!! Plus her friend Setsuna. (A boy. Even though the name sounds like a girl's.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters! Yup! Even Mirai! I got her off a game I was playing on my Gameboy. (If I translate the sounds of the jap characters, it sounds like De bi ru ti ru do re so. -_-* Doesn't make sense to me. If anyone understands, tell me its real name?! Please!!! P.S I am playing the japanese version of the game so I don't understand anything other than their names.) Also, this is REALLY weird. I think my writing skills are horrible. But please read and tell me what you think.  
  
Summary: Taichi and Sora meet a girl named Mirai and her 'Digimon' Beru. She tells them about the batteries running away and the world they have to go into to find those batteries. Taichi and Sora meet up with Agumon and Biyomon. (Biyomon is pronounced as Piyomon in jap.) They have to help Mirai to rescue Mirai's friend (Setsuna) and also. seek the answers to their questions. Is Mirai good? Bad? Or just using them? Are there really the batteries to find? And.  
  
A/N: OOOOOOOH! Long bits of nonsense! ^^* Also, If I'm not wrong, I wrote my pen name wrongly. ^^*  
  
~*~  
  
Last chapter.  
  
"It's really amazing how everyone has no feeling that the bell didn't ring." Sora sighed, leaning on the um. banister. (?)  
  
"Yeah," Taichi said, staring at Sora. (lol//)  
  
"Because both of you were the only ones that went into the classroom when time stops."  
  
"Huh?" Taichi and Sora spun around to see a girl step out of the shadows.  
  
"The name's Mirai, and my job is to help Love and Courage find the batteries," The girl smiled at them.  
  
~*~  
  
". e.?" Sora said confused.  
  
"How do you know about our crests?" Taichi demanded. Somehow or another, he didn't trust this girl.  
  
The girl - Mirai - giggled, " Duh, of course I know. It's my job!"  
  
Both Taichi and Sora sweatdrop. ". Job?"  
  
Mirai flushed, "Eto. Heh, just exagerrating!"  
  
Taichi and Sora faint in stupidity.  
  
"Can we get serious here?" Taichi flared.  
  
Mirai backed away, obviously shocked about Taichi's behaviour. Sora and Taichi's PE teacher was walking on the corridor. He went past them and stared at Mirai - hard. Mirai sweatdropped and giggled nervously.  
  
"Hm. Never seen that girl before." The PE teacher muttered while walking away. "Why not go and play? The break's not over yet!" The PE teacher grinned at them. He then strolls down the hallway in a hurry.  
  
Taichi and Sora stood there looking like dummies. Taichi snapped awake, "CAN YOU AT LEAST EXPLAIN WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?"  
  
"Yeah, what's with all the clocks in the school stopping, Mirai?" Sora questioned.  
  
"At least your girlfriends sounds a little more gentle then you Yagami, learn from her, or else an earthquake in Odaiba would be caused by you." Mirai teased.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!"  
  
"He's NOT my boyfriend!"  
  
"Hey, chill people, chill, I was kidding."  
  
~*~  
  
The dim sunlight was shining through the windows as Sora sat awake in a bed that was not hers. Her head was heavy and her memories were all foggy. She hardly remembered where she was. Till she felt something hairy. She turned. to see.  
  
She was.  
  
. touching.  
  
.Taichi's head.  
  
"YAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sora screamed.  
  
"WHAT! What what what what what?!" Taichi sat up wide awake. Thanks to Sora's 'alarm'.  
  
"Nani?" Chocolate brown eyes stared into reddish brown. {nani=what}  
  
".Iie, nandemonai." Sora just stared, lost in those chocolate brown pools. {No. it's nothing.}  
  
They just 'floated' there in midair.  
  
Got closer.  
  
And closer.  
  
And closer.  
  
.when.  
  
"Taichi!"  
  
"Sora!"  
  
Two things, one orange, another pink flew through the door and landed on the bed.  
  
"Agumon!"  
  
"Biyomon!"  
  
The reunion began. The two pairs of partners in battle and friends out of battle hugged and said Hellos.  
  
A/N: I just couldn't write a good sappy scene eh? Guess that's my weakness. Oh well, Taichi and Sora are STILL VERY VERY VERY young. Nah, bad reason. -_-*.  
  
"Heh, thought you'd miss them." A voice sounded through the room, clear and sweet.  
  
"Mirai!" Taichi and Sora exclaimed at the same time, "Where ARE WE???"  
  
Mirai grinned, " The place to look for your batteries!"  
  
Taichi went blur. ( Or, in Singaporean language, short form: MCC) "But. we did not say we wanted to look for the batteries."  
  
Mirai sighed, "If I didn't bring you here, you wouldn't come."  
  
Both Taichi and Sora exploded, " WHAT???"  
  
Biyomon interrupted, "Where's Beru, Mirai? I want to play with Beru, Mirai."  
  
"Beru's outside playing with Keru, why not go out and join them? Agumon, you too? I need to talk to Taichi and Sora." Mirai smiled at Biyomon.  
  
"YAY!!! I'll go out! Agumon, coming?"  
  
"Wait wait! I wanna go too!"  
  
The two Digimon then dashed out of the door.  
  
"Beru.?" Sora repeated.  
  
"Keru.?" Taichi echoed.  
  
"Who's that?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
"Beru's my. um. pet.? Nah, you'd understand better if I said 'kinda like a Digimon monster thingy'." Mirai said.  
  
"Keru?" Sora questioned.  
  
"Another pet," Mirai shrugged it off as if she didn't want to talk about it. Sora, being a girl and had more sensitive feelings felt her reluctance to talk about it. But Taichi, being a boy and hardly able to feel any feelings and/or understand asked, " Pet of whom?"  
  
Taichi pressed a 'button'. Mirai backed for the door. She didn't look . normal. In fact, she looked very upset. Sora glared at Taichi. Taichi gave Sora a look which plainly meant : I don't get it.  
  
Mirai broke for a run. And the only words that left Sora's mouth was : "Chase!"  
  
"Huh?" Taichi muttered, but followed.  
  
~*~  
  
After much chasing, Sora and Taichi managed to find Mirai crouched below a tree, crying. Beru, which turned out to be a pink Hippogrif (Eagle's head, lion's body, with wings), was comforting her. Keru, what turned out to be a dark blue dog with red hair, (Dunno how to describe it), was sitting there, (and being a male monster, didn't feel anything) staring at Agumon for an explanation. Agumon, a male monster he is, could not understand any better. (Sweatdrop). Biyomon was trying her very best to explain the whole thing to Taichi and Sora.  
  
"You see, Mirai had a friend, Setsuna, a boy, the owner of Keru. Setsuna went into a prison and then Mirai tried to help him. But she could not get in due to a seal which looks like Sora's crest and Taichi's crest. So she found out more about Sora and Taichi. When she found out that Sora's school's clocks stopped, she knew it was the best idea to get both of you here so. so she can. um."  
  
Sora and Taichi stared at each other, trying their best to decode Biyomon's extremely confusing message, (as she kept stuttering and speaking softly and fast) finally got most of the story. But the question was.  
  
"Did you trick us about coming to get the batteries?" Taichi inquired.  
  
Mirai shook her head. She wiped her tears, "I. I was planning to save Setsuna before we went to look for the batteries." She then said sadly, "I guess both of you want to go back now. I'll. go and open the portal for both of you."  
  
"No."  
  
Mirai turned around to see Taichi standing there with a determined expression. "I won't leave. I know how it feels to have a friend caught and not being able to do anything. I'll help you, Mirai."  
  
"Me too," Sora piped in, " Anyway, I AM the bearer of Love." She hinted to Mirai. Seeing Mirai's face flush, Sora smiled, so her guess WAS correct, afterall.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you both! How can I ever thank you?" Mirai managed a weak smile.  
  
"Um." Taichi thought hard. His stomach grumbled. "How about some lunch? I'm REALLY hungry!"  
  
And with that Mirai finally laughed.  
  
End!  
  
How's it?  
  
I finished it in 1 hr! ^^*  
  
So it's really crappy quality!  
  
TO those loyal Taiora supporters who survived the wrath of Sorato. GOOD FOR YOU!!! 'CUS TAIORA'S STILL THE BEST AND WILL STAY THE BEST!!!  
  
:b Mirai_no_Hikari 


	2. Batteries 2 == The Rescue

Batteries == The Rescue  
  
The second chapter!!!  
  
By: Mirai_no_hikari  
  
A/N: I'm back! Once again! (I'm hard to get rid of, huh?) Didya miss me? Huh? Huh? Huh? ^^! O well.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, nor do I own any of the other characters. There! Short and Sweet!!!  
  
Summary: Taichi, Sora, Mirai, Agu, Biyo, Keru and Beru go to "Ice Land" (Yeah, I know, daft name) where Setsuna is imprisoned. They save him. but they are attacked by the first battery. belonging to Class1 of the Kindergarten1.  
  
P.S: I found the name!!! It's [Shin Megami Tensei - Devil Children]. Guess how I got the sound [Debirutirudoreso]? Cus I read the "Chi" as "Ti" and "N" as "So". GAHHHH! Yet another careless mistake in my records. -_-*  
  
~*~  
  
Taichi, Sora and Mirai had just finished their lunch. (Um. Chicken and eggs?) Mirai was now planning the route of saving Setsuna, leaving Sora, Taichi, Keru, Beru, Agu and Biyo alone. Nah, correction, Mirai left alone to plan the route of saving Setsuna. (That's better!)  
  
"That was the best lunch I had in ages!" Taichi grinned, swallowing a burp.  
  
"Yep, better than any of our school lunches," Sora piped in.  
  
There was a long pause. Everyone did not know what to say. Cat got their tongue. All of their tongues.  
  
"Can I help, Mirai?" Sora found her tongue first. (A/N: Hey, I think this is getting sick!. Let me go striaght to the point or else we will be stuck in this boring story forever.)  
  
"Nah, don't need any, I've already got the plan," Mirai grinned.  
  
"What is it?" Taichi asked.  
  
Agu, Biyo, Beru and Keru had already run out into the yard to play.  
  
"The plan is," Mirai paused, "We go to the place where Setsuna is imprisoned and save him!"  
  
Sora and Taichi fell over in stupidity.  
  
"What? Did I say anything wrongly?" Mirai asked, confused.  
  
~*~  
  
The plan was finally made (thanks to Taichi and Sora's help) and now all they had to figure out, was where Setsuna was and how to get there.  
  
. When Mirai's phone rang. (And I mean handphone, K?)  
  
"Moshi moshi, Mirai des," Mirai answered. {Hi, Mirai here.}  
  
Sora mouthed 'Who's that?'. Mirai motioned for Sora to wait.  
  
"Nani? Setsuna-kun?" {What? Setsuna?}  
  
"WHAT?" Taichi NEARLY screamed.  
  
"I see, don't worry I've brought love and courage here."  
  
"WHAT???!!!" The sound came from the phone this time. (And I mean the handphone again) "WHY DID YOU BRING THEM HERE??? YOU KNOW THAT IS A VERY DANGEROUS THING TO DO DON'T YOU, BRINGING 2 PEOPLE HERE WITHOUT A REASON!!!"  
  
( "Gosh, didn't know Setsuna was that fierce," Taichi whispered to Sora. Sora nodded.)  
  
"Don't worry, they HAVE got a reason. They are here to look for batteries," Mirai replied. "Uh huh, Ice land? Don't worry, I know how to get there. Hallo? You there Setsuna? Setsuna?!" Mirai sighed and pressed the [Off ] button of the handphone.  
  
"What happened?" Taichi asked, concerned.  
  
"I don't know, he just, put down the phone," Mirai said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be alright," Sora comforted her.  
  
"You bet!" Taichi said, full of confidence (as he always is), "Let's go!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Mirai, Sora, Taichi, Agu, Biyo, Beru and Keru were sitting beneath the tree in Mirai's yard. Mirai was using her laptop. She pressed a few buttons. "Let's see, Ice Land, code 336376, Portal OPEN!" A portal opened in front of them. (This is kinda like the DIGIPORT OPEN thingy)  
  
"Well, all we have to do is get into the portal," Mirai grinned at Taichi and Sora.  
  
"And then we'll follow the plan, you know what it is right???" Sora smiled at Mirai.  
  
As both girls exchanged smiles, Taichi was looking at all of their 'Digimon'.  
  
"You two ready?" Taichi challenged.  
  
"You bet!" They both laughed.  
  
. and entered the portal.  
  
~*~  
  
Ice Land.  
  
Mirai and co stepped out of the portal. They came to Ice Land, now all they had to do was to start their plan. It was very simple, really, but Mirai had to spill a rather important secret to Sora. Taichi, however, being a boy (here I go again!) hardly understood anything. Now let's get back to the story. (Keru: I thought this WAS the story! M_N_H: Shut up! Beru: Why'd you need to add that first paragraph? M_N_H: I don't know and I don't care! There! And KEEP QUIET!!! )  
  
Mirai kept to the shadows, Beru following her. They were already in the dungeon. Taichi and Sora had managed to open the doors but they disappeared mysteriously along with Agu and Biyo. Leaving Mirai with Beru and Keru. Keru was leading the way. He knew his master's scent. Even though Mirai was worried about Taichi and Sora, she knew that she had to follow the plan. There was a sudden excited bark. "Keru! Who's that?" Mirai called. No answer.  
  
"KERU!!! ARE YOU STILL THERE!!??" Beru shouted, her voice echoing the dungeon walls.  
  
"SHHHH~!" Came Keru's voice, "You don't want any of the guards here."  
  
"What have you found?" Mirai asked, curious.  
  
"Me, baka," came a voice. Even though the 'baka' was supposed to be meant as an insult, it didn't really sound like an insult. It sounded so close. and kind of affectionate.  
  
"Setsuna-kun!!!" Mirai squealed and ran forward.  
  
. to crash against the cage bars.  
  
"She got over-excited didn't she?" Beru sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh-huh," Keru nodded.  
  
Setsuna had a large sweatdrop plastered on his head, "Eto. You know a way to open this. this. thing?"  
  
"Duh!" Mirai grinned. "I came here prepared ya know." She took out a key shaped device. Stuck it into the lock which was made of ice. (Hey, this is Ice Land ya know) Turned the key around for a while. Something clicked. Mirai smiled, "See?" She took out the key shaped device. The lock fell to the ground with a soft click. Mirai could now push open the cage doors easily. The doors hardly made a sound.  
  
("Well oiled," Keru noted. "Great observation," Beru stated.)  
  
Setsuna stood up and brushed himself off, "Whoo! You know, I think my legs are frozen."  
  
He was cut off by Mirai who hugged him tightly.  
  
"Mirai." Setsuna blushed.  
  
"I thought I won't see you again," She sobbed.  
  
"Baka." But Setsuna didn't push her away.  
  
(A/N: YAY!!! My first mushy scene!!! -_-* OK, so it didn't really work out that well. Don't worry, I'll practice. ^.-)  
  
"Isn't it kind of cold in here?" Beru asked aloud.  
  
"Eh-hem," Keru cleared his throat.  
  
Mirai and Setsuna broke away immediately.  
  
"Um. very quiet is it.?" Mirai asked unsurely.  
  
"YAHHHHHHH! WHAT'S THIS???" A loud scream came echoing down the corridor. The four people still in the cell winced. ("OK, so it's NOT quiet," Mirai sweatdropped.)  
  
"IT LOOKS LIKE A BATTERY TAICHI!!!"  
  
"ISN'T IT A LITTLE TOO BIG???"  
  
"Who's that?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Love and Courage," Mirai answered.  
  
At that sentence, Taichi and Sora came bursting in the cell, along with Agu and Biyo. There was a huge battery following them. It had a HUGE 1.1 written on it.  
  
"Pepper breath!" Agumon launched his attack.  
  
The battery stopped for a while, it looked burnt.  
  
"THAT's the runaway battery?" Sora yelled over the sound of the HUMONGOUS sp? battery going on a rampage.  
  
"YES! AND ACCORDING TO ITS NUMBERING, THIS BELONGS TO CLASS ONE OF KINDERGARTEN1!!!" Mirai yelled back.  
  
"We'll take this battle," Setsuna stood forward, "It looks weak right, Mirai?"  
  
"Yuppy!" Mirai smiled enthusiastically.  
  
"Um. I know this is rude but. who's this?" Taichi asked.  
  
"I'm Setsuna. Kai Setsuna." Setsuna replied.  
  
(A/N: OK, so this is the battle scene. I only played Devil Children in Jap, so don't blame me if I get the names wrongly.)  
  
"Come out!" Mirai fired a gunshot with her pink gun.( really looks like a toy gun. -_-*) Another 'monster thingy' materialized in front of Battery1.1. It looked really like Beru, except that it was black with green fur.  
  
"Round bite!" Mirai commanded. "Beru, Slicing Wind!" The two monster thingys launched their attack at the battery.  
  
"Fire ball!" Keru launched its attack at the battery.  
  
The battery threw a battery (OK, this is REALLY DAFT) at Keru. Keru jumped away and launched another 'Fire Ball'.  
  
The battery disappeared. Leaving 2 normal looking and smaller sized (AA) batteries.  
  
Mirai smiled and picked the 2 batteries up. "Looks like that's the first battery found." She then handed the 2 (AA) batteries to Sora.  
  
"That was so cool! How'd you do that???" Taichi was asking Setsuna questions.  
  
"It's be like me asking you how your dino thingy,"  
  
"Agumon," Taichi corrected.  
  
"Like me asking you how your Agumon did that Pepper Breath thing," Setsuna replied.  
  
"Looks like they're friends already," Mirai raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Taichi makes friends easily," Sora replied.  
  
The Black and green Beru look alike thing disappeared.  
  
"Where'd it go?" Sora asked.  
  
"Back in here," Mirai pointed at her gun. (Pink toy gun thingy -_-*)  
  
Footsteps could be heard echoing through the dungeon's walls, the guards were coming to check.  
  
"Beru! Retreat!" Mirai commanded.  
  
At that command, the four friends and their companions disappeared, leaving the guards staring at an empty jail cell.  
  
END!  
  
Another crappy quality fic!  
  
It took me 2h this time tho.  
  
How was it?  
  
SEND ME REVIEWS OR ELSE I WON'T IMPROVE!!! EVERYONE WILL HAVE TO SUFFER FROM MY HORRIBLE FICS!!! Even if it's a flame, it's OK. JUST R&R!!!  
  
How was it this time??? I think the battle thingy was REALLY CRAPPY!!! 'Cus I don't have experience on battle fics.  
  
What did you think of my first official mushy scene? HUH? (Sorry, no Taiora again, but, NO FEAR!!! The next chapter will have lots. I hope. You guys better hope I get high on sugar.)  
  
Oya, need help again!!! I need to know Agumon and Biyomon's attacks!!! (Also their evolutions')  
  
:b Mirai (C U soon ppl! I'll be back with my boring fics if you don't R&R)  
  
To all Taiora fans: I salute you! SORATO STINKSSSS! Taiora 4eva!!! 


	3. Batteries 3 == The Campfire

Batteries 3 == The Campfire  
Third chapter!!!  
By: Mirai_no_hikari  
A/N: I'm back!!! The most irritating fanfic writer is back~! How are you people??? I'm really fine and extremely high on sugar!!! Which means… This fic contains fluff, fluff and more FLUFF!!! (Kinda) There will be no battles at all this time, which means no battle scenes. (duh!) Lotsa wuv stuff, so hope you enjoy it!!! ^.- Don't worry, I'm quite good at Romance fics… ^^*  
A personal matter that makes me angry: {There is one person, Alex something who keeps saying my fics are confusing. You say that I keep leaving out scenes. You don't expect me to go: Then Mirai started to walk to the place. She breathed oxygen… -_-* Does THAT make you less confused??? How OLD ARE YOU??? HUH??? Even Primary 1 children understand this!!! Example; if I say: After I woke up, I went to the bathroom before eating breakfast. It is understood that I walked to the bathroom, opened the door, closed it and locked it. Right? So what do you mean by leaving out things?!}  
Summary: While having a campfire in a forest in Ice Land, Taichi gets sick. For the sake of Taichi's recovery, Mirai and Setsuna bring back a mysterious girl who is supposed to be a nurse… Madison.  
~*~  
Last chapter:  
The battery disappeared. Leaving 2 normal looking and smaller sized (AA) batteries.  
Mirai smiled and picked the 2 batteries up. "Looks like that's the first battery found." She then handed the 2 (AA) batteries to Sora.  
"That was so cool! How'd you do that???" Taichi was asking Setsuna questions.  
"It's be like me asking you how your dino thingy,"  
"Agumon," Taichi corrected.  
"Like me asking you how your Agumon did that Pepper Breath thing," Setsuna replied.  
"Looks like they're friends already," Mirai raised her eyebrows.  
"Taichi makes friends easily," Sora replied.  
The Black and green Beru look alike thing disappeared.  
"Where'd it go?" Sora asked.  
"Back in here," Mirai pointed at her gun. (Pink toy gun thingy -_-*)  
Footsteps could be heard echoing through the dungeon's walls, the guards were coming to check.  
"Beru! Retreat!" Mirai commanded.  
At that command, the four friends and their companions disappeared, leaving the guards staring at an empty jail cell.  
~*~  
Mirai, Taichi, Sora and Setsuna (and the monsters) found themselves in the middle of a forest still in Ice Land. Due to Beru's retreat attack (Kind of like Teleportation), Mirai did not know exactly where they were and how to get back. (Her laptop was useless in forests… A/N: What a dumb reason…)  
The cold freezing wind stung their cheeks and the frozen ground of the forest was slippery and hard to walk on. By 1 hour everyone's legs (Or wings; in the case of Biyomon and Beru) were aching and they were forced to find somewhere not frozen to sit and take a break.  
Biyomon and Beru went for some firewood. After a few minutes they came back with the wood chopped and sliced neatly. (Beru's Slicing Wind)  
Agumon and Keru lit the fire.  
The heat of the fire warmed them. Everyone let out a sigh of comfort.  
"I'm hungry, anyone in for food?" Mirai asked.  
"Me," Everyone, other than Setsuna said. (Yup, even the mons)  
Setsuna, surprisingly, had been rather well fed in the jail.  
"Wait a minute," Keru ran off…  
… and came back with a Chickenmon (chicken monster thing that I created )  
… and the Chickenmon was roasting on the fire in 3 seconds flat.  
~*~  
Everyone had finished eating their share of Chickenmon. That's when the coldness got back to them.  
Mirai shivered, her teeth clattering. She was wearing a long sleeved red shirt, but it did not really help as it was very thin. (A/N: Well, don't even think about it, those Hentais out there! It's not THAT thin…) She tried to think about warm things: " Hot chocolate, muffins, fire, Agumon, Keru, Icicles… Ah! No! Icicles are cold! Um…"  
Setsuna was tending to the fire when he heard Mirai's words. 'She must be cold…'  
"Coffee, teddy bear, a bed with warm blankets…" Mirai continued to count the warm things when she felt something warm over her shoulders. She turned around quickly to see Setsuna without his Denim jacket. "Setsuna-kun… you aren't cold…?"  
"Ya, I have quite a thick material here so it doesn't matter," He turned away. If he just continued to stare into those ruby-red eyes of her's, he'd probably just fall into a trance. (A/N: The 'Ya' above means no in japanese, not 'Yah' OK?)  
"Aligato," Mirai said embaressedly. She felt lucky that Setsuna did not see her blush.  
Sora sneezed.  
"Sora, are you okay?" Biyomon asked.  
"Yeah, I'm just a little cold," Sora sniffed.  
(A/N: If I said that Taichi gave Sora his jacket it'll get a little boring ne?)  
Taichi looked over at Sora and then at Agumon whom he was hugging for warmth. Then handed Agumon to Sora. "Agumon is warm, maybe you won't feel cold if you hug him…?" Taichi suggested.  
"A, aligato," Sora took Agumon from Taichi. Their hands brushed against each other. Both of them blushed.  
Mirai stiffled a giggle. Setsuna just smiled. Beru nudged Biyomon, Biyomon grinned (even though I don't think she can grin) at Beru. Keru, being a male monster, did not really get the picture. Agumon was in the middle of Taichi and Sora. (E.O.S à End of sentence)  
(A/N: OK, so I said I won't let Taichi give his jacket to Sora - even though he doesn't have one -I just made Taichi give his Agumon to Sora. * sweatdrop * Agumon: Isn't it equally boring??? M_N_H: SHUT UP!!! * Glare *)  
"Well, I'd suggest we camp here tonight, tomorrow, we'll find a way out of this forest for Mirai to get her laptop working," Setsuna suggested and broke the silence.  
"That's a good idea, I really feel like sleeping, I've got a splitting headache and…" Taichi did not finish his sentence when he blacked out and hit the ground.  
"Taichi!"   
~*~  
Taichi awoke to see everything blurry and unclear, his headache was hurting rather badly and his memories were foggy. He tried to get up when he felt a hand press him back down.  
"… Mum?" Taichi asked.  
He felt something cool pressed against his forehead, a cloth…?  
"Mum… is that you?" He reached out and grabbed the hand which was dabbing at his forehead. And that was when his vision cleared.  
"Sora!" He exclaimed before he hacked like crazy.  
"Sh… Lie down, you need your rest," Sora's comforting voice sounded clearly, " You got quite a high fever you know, Mirai and Setsuna have gone to look for medicine."  
He opened his chocolate brown eyes and stared around him, they were still in the same forest, except that he seemed to be lying down on a makeshift bed made out of sticks and leaves which were surprisingly comfortable.  
"Taichi, are you feeling better," Agumon asked, concerned.  
"Don't worry, Sora says that he will get better, right? Sora?" Biyomon answered Agumon.  
Sora took the cloth away form Taichi's forehead to dunk in a basin of cold water, wringed the cloth and placed it on his head again.  
"Thank you, Sora," Taichi held on to Sora's hand dabbing the cloth on his forehead. Sora blushed.  
"We're friends Taichi, best friends, it is my duty to take care of you," Sora replied, staring away from those chocolate orbs of his.  
'Best friends, only? … Is that what you think about me, Sora?' Taichi thought.  
'More than best friends Taichi, I care for you too much.' Sora thought at the same time while Taichi was thinking.  
~*~  
"Mou, this forest is like a living maze!" Mirai complained as they wandered around the forest, looking for some medical clinic or a doctor somewhere.  
"We can't give up, or else Taichi may…" Setsuna said determinedly.  
"I know that, but we would have to wait for a miracle…" Mirai sighed and started walking backwards (for fun) before she crashed into something.  
"OW! Hey, watch where you're going!" A voice cried out.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it," Mirai apologized. She turned around to see a girl with strawberry blond hair standing there, walking behind here were two cats, one striped, one white.  
The girl looked at Setsuna for a moment before her eyes went into anime hearts. "Oh my god! He's so cute!!!" She squealed.  
Mirai and Setsuna both sweatdropped. So did Keru and Beru. (Who were following them)  
"I'd better introduce myself, the name's Madison, and I'm a medicine girl, like a nurse in fact," She introduced. Mainly pointing her introduction at Setsuna.  
"Talk about miracles!" Mirai exclaimed.  
Madison raised an eyebrow, " Who are you?"  
"Kashime Mirai, and this is my partner, Beru. He's Kai Setsuna, and his partner Keru," Mirai replied.  
Madison stared at Keru, "A very cute dog huh?"  
Setsuna, Mirai and Beru sweatdropped.  
Keru growled, "I'm not a dog, I guard the gates between earth and the world of the monsters, so I'm not a DOG!"  
Madison winced, "Sorry."  
"Our friend's got a high fever, do you think you can help us?" Setsuna asked Madison.  
Madison blushed bright red, "Since it's you asking me, of course I'll help!"  
"Yokatta!" Mirai smiled. [{ Yokatta :: Something like thank god }]  
~*~  
Taichi had just started sleeping, a smile of happiness was worn on his lips, his hand still holding on tightly to Sora's.  
Sora was in a daze, before Taichi slept, he had grabbed hold of her hand and said rather loudly : Don't leave me alone, Sora. Her heart was pounding a little faster as usual.  
"You don't leave me alone, Taichi," Sora muttered as a tear slipped down her cheek. "You mean too much to me, please get better."  
Agumon and Biyomon were just standing there, watching this scene, neither of them knew what to do.  
"Setsuna to Mirai, hurriaku, ikkemasu yo!" Agumon preyed. [{ If I didn't get my jap wrong, it should mean: Setsuna and Mirai, hurry up! Come back! }]  
Some bushes rustled and Keru and Beru came bursting into the clearing, followed by Mirai, Setsuna, Madison and her two cats.  
"We're back, Sora-chan, Taichi-kun will be OK!!!" Mirai smiled at Sora.  
Sora managed a weak smile.  
"Who's the person who got the fever?" Madison asked.  
"Him," Setsuna pointed at Taichi.  
"Ok, someone go boil some water while another person brings me some …"  
After 1 hr…  
"Done!" Madison wiped her brow, "He should be OK now, just let him rest for 1 more day and he should be fully recovered."  
"Thank god," Sora, who was watching the whole treatment nervously, now breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Yokatta! Yokatta! Yokatta!" Mirai jumped around and did a little dance around the doused campfire. She then took Setsuna's hands and twirled him around, laughing.  
Sora smiled and walked over to where Taichi was resting, "Aligato, you didn't leave me… ne?"  
Madison watched all this with narrowed eyes. "Love and Courage… What are they here for… And Mirai… Setsuna's mine, you hear?" Her lips twitched up into a cold smile. Her cats purred and enterwined themselves between her legs.  
~*~  
End!  
I attempted a cliffhanger!  
So what's with this Madison buisness? I don't know! Haven't got the idea yet, that's why I stopped. (-_-*)  
SO, Taiora fans? Enough fluff this time??? Huh? What do you think about it?  
Reviews please! I don't care if you flame or not, but please flame with reasoning, not 'cus you hate me or something like that. Or else…  
… I don't mind compliments! ^^* Just joking!   
My writing skills are not good at all so for those people who stayed and read… Thank You! Thanks a bunch! You guys are the best!!!  
PLUS! Taiora forever! SORATO STINKSSSSS! 


	4. Batteries 4 == The Date

Batteries 4 == The Date  
  
By: Mirai_no_hikari  
  
A/N: I'm Back! Again! The most irritating fanfic writer is back to town!!! ^^() Didn't get many reviews. Sooooooo sad… O well, Gambatte! I will do my best!!! ^.- More fluff once again, with a little bit of thrills and spills, a battle scene or two. Hm… Let's see if this goes along my plan. Wait! I don't have a plan!!! I just have an idea!! Oh no!!!  
  
Biyomon: But you always don't have a plan! You just sit in front of the computer and wait for the idea to come and then you type!  
  
Agumon: That's the weird thing about this author.  
  
Keru: Uh-huh, I agree.  
  
Beru: No comment against you guys.  
  
M_N_H: Hey! Am I that bad???  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon. Don't own DevilChildren (Devichil). Only own Madison.  
  
P.S: Thanks for the review ppl! I've got 15 reviews now! Highest record for any fic I wrote! It may be the cartoon, it may be my writing skills and it may be the people who do the reviews… hm… ^^* Somebody wanted me to drop the boys' insensitivity rating… I'll try, really! But since that the boys in my class * are * insensitive, I'm gonna have some hard work to do! ^.-  
  
And thanx to Dark Angemon for suggesting the names, Beru is a Griffon and the black and green Beru-look-alike thing is a Hippogriff. (Translation to the jap words in gameboy; Gu-ri-fu-o-n and Hi-po-gu-ri-fu)  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The story so far: After a short campfire in the woods, Taichi gets sick. Setsuna and Mirai go looking for a doctor when they meet Madison, a mysterious girl who claims that she is like a nurse. Taichi recovers but the mystery around this Madison girl thickens.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Come on! Go!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"No! Not in your whole lives!"  
  
"Aw… come on! You may meet some batteries!"  
  
"Yeah, and Taichi just recovered, he should go out for some fresh air."  
  
"No! Peel off my skin and I still won't go!"  
  
"Taichi, don't be so rebellious, we aren't asking you to marry Sora."  
  
"Yeah, it's just a date."  
  
"Not if you pay me a million dollars!"  
  
"But we've already bought the tickets!…"  
  
"And the dinner…"  
  
"Not to forget the lunch!"  
  
Taichi and Sora sighed. This was already the second day since Taichi started to get out of bed and walk and now Mirai and Setsuna were asking them to go on a DATE???  
  
"It's not that bad Taichi, just go out and enjoy yourselves, just a normal day," Agumon said.  
  
"Yeah! And the movie's not romantic as well! It's a scary movie you know, Sora?" Biyomon tried to persuade her best friend to go.  
  
Madison sat on the dining table of the resort room, sipping her coke slowly, looking at all this with hardly any interest.  
  
"Whoa! Look at the lunch! It's a buffet you know, Taichi!" Agumon stared at the card Taichi and Sora were supposed to present to the restaurant.  
  
"The dinner's so cool, Sora, it must cost a lot, right Sora?" Biyomon stared at their dinner 'voucher'.  
  
Taichi and Sora just stared. "Where'd ya get the money from?" Taichi asked, amazed.  
  
"We've just got some help…" Mirai started.  
  
"Mirai's father is the King of Central Land, of course she gets free stuf…" Beru started but Keru grabbed her a dragged her away.  
  
"Oh my god! You're a princess Mirai?" Sora asked this time, also amazed.  
  
"Please don't remember Beru said that, I don't like the title much…" Mirai smiled embaressedly.  
  
Madison continued to sip the coke with no interest.  
  
"Why not both of you just get out there and enjoy yourselves, don't think that it's a date, just think of going shopping!" Setsuna grinned and shoved Taichi and Sora out of the door.  
  
"Enjoy yourselves!" Mirai and Setsuna said at the same time and laughed. They then stopped.  
  
"Biyomon! Agumon!" Setsuna said in a rather 'take charge' way.  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Biyomon is here!"  
  
"You two are our specially selected spies to make sure nothing goes wrong out there, understand?" Mirai said.  
  
"Yes sir, madam!" Agumon and Biyomon giggled and marched out of the door.  
  
Beru and Keru burst into laughter. Mirai giggled and Setsuna smiled. Only Madison continued sipping her coke, showing no interest to the laughter. Her cats just purred and rubbed themselves against her legs.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are we?" Taichi asked, staring around him.  
  
"The largest shopping square in Ice Land," Sora stated a matter of factly, looking up from the map she just bought.  
  
"Why are we here for?" Taichi asked again.  
  
"Shopping," Sora replied.  
  
"Who said so?" Taichi asked one more time.  
  
"Mirai and Setsuna," Sora replied again.  
  
Both of them sighed.  
  
"Oh well, since we're here, better make the best of it!" Sora exclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
"Uh… Sora, please tell me you still don't like to buy clothes," Taichi half begged, half asked.  
  
"No, no clothes for me," Sora replied and Taichi let out a sigh of relief, "But I don't mind shopping for accessories."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO~!" An anguised scream.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the source of the sound pollution. Taichi. (Duh!)  
  
"Eh-hem, sorry," He apologized.  
  
~*~  
  
In a shop in the shopping square…  
  
"Mou, Sora, when are you going to finish?" Taichi moaned as Sora stared at some stuffed toys.  
  
"Miss, which one do you think Mimi will like?" Sora ignored Taichi, holding up a pink rabbit and a pink bird.  
  
"Um… I like this one!" A young ice demon points to the pink bird.  
  
"OK, then this one's for Hikari," Sora said and brought both stuffed toys to the counter.  
  
"Geeze,girls ignore boys when they shop…" Taichi muttered. 'Wonder how Setsuna's doing…'  
  
~*~  
  
"Mirai, I bored," Setsuna yawned on the couch.  
  
"Why should you be?" Mirai replied, staring up from the book she was reading.  
  
"Because I am!" Setsuna sighed as he stood up from the table Mirai was leaning on, absorbed in her book.  
  
"I've got an idea!" Came a voice.  
  
Mirai and Setsuna both turned to see Madison standing there, her coke spilt on the floor, her face wearing an excited look.  
  
"What?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Setsuna can go on a date with me while Mirai reads her book!"  
  
Setsuna paled and Mirai went back to her book.  
  
"Mirai?" Setsuna stared at Mirai for help.  
  
"It's OK with me, I don't mind a peaceful afternoon without a person complianing about being bored." Mirai said without feeling.  
  
"…Mirai…" Setsuna said softly as he was dragged out of the door by Madison.  
  
Mirai sighed, "I don't care, Setsuna."  
  
"You sure?" Beru asked, her eyes full of concern.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"But I think you can't read your book anymore."  
  
Mirai stared at her book. Beru was right, the pages had been ripped into shreds by her. "Ooops." She said sadly.  
  
~*~  
  
Taichi and Sora were sitting down on a table having their buffet lunch. Taichi was bored as Sora showed him the gifts she bought for everybody.  
  
"This is for Mimi and this one is for Hikari, since they both like pink… And this hardrive is for Koushirou, don't know whether it'd work for his computer though… I bought a fountain pen for Jyou and a harmonica for Yamato…"  
  
(A/N: OH NO! I gave Yamato something!!! YAH!!! AND to think that I HATE HIM!!! YAH!!! * starts screaming maniacally *)  
  
"… That means I still have to buy Takeru's and…"  
  
"And mine," Taichi interrupted.  
  
"Nah, I've got yours already," Sora said.  
  
Taichi's eyes lit up for the first time in the day, "What is it?"  
  
"Can't tell you, it's a surprise," Sora shook her head at him.  
  
"Mou…" Taichi grumbled.  
  
~*~  
  
Sora and Taichi had just finished their lunch but there was still 30minutes to the time to enter the theatre. Taichi felt a need to call Setsuna on his (hand)phone. (A/N: Boys are telepathic. I know that. BoyA: Hey, the most irritating girl in coming in your direction, careful. Boy B: * 100 miles away * OK, I'll run now! M_N_H: … -_-*)  
  
"… Brrrriiiinnnngggg…"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Setsuna!"  
  
"Oh, Taichi!"  
  
Taichi paused, "How come it's so noisy over there? Where are you?"  
  
"Oh, on a date with Madison," Setsuna replied.  
  
"Oh, I see," Taichi said.  
  
"What? What? What?" Sora wanted to know, desperately.  
  
"Setsuna's on a date with Madison," Taichi replied.  
  
"Oh, good," Sora said.  
  
A long pause…  
  
Taichi and Sora both sweatdrop.  
  
"WHAT???" They screeched into the telephone Taichi was holding.  
  
"You're dating a girl you met for 2 days???" Sora screeched.  
  
"Yeah, I am, anything wrong with that?"  
  
"Of course there is!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Why, you like Madison…?" Taichi silenced Sora.  
  
'Please say no…' Sora pleaded, '…For Mirai…'  
  
"… Maybe I do… But nobody cares anyway… Mirai doesn't… Anything else? If not, bye. * click *" Setsuna hung the phone.  
  
"Oh my god!!!" Sora started yelling her head off, "HE MET HER FOR 2-3 DAYS AND HE IS IN LOVE WITH HER!!! I DON'T GET BOYS!!!"  
  
All the monsters walking in the streets made her the center of their attention.  
  
" Chill, Sora, chill," Taichi pleaded and dragged a screeching Sora off to the theatre.  
  
~*~  
  
Mirai sat on her chair, leaning on her study desk, without emotion and played with a piece of paper.  
  
"I'm bored!" She said loudly. To no one in particular. (Her book was torn, remember?)  
  
Beru sighed, "Why not clear up the resort, it's a little messy…"  
  
"Hey! GREAT IDEA!!!" Mirai jumped up, grabbed a broom and started cleaning up the resort.  
  
After 1hour… Only Madison's room was left.  
  
Mirai opened the door to her room. "Whoo!" Mirai exclaimed. All around the room were pictures of cats. Cats and more cats. "Must be a cat lover…" Mirai muttered and stared around. Other than the pictures, Madison's room was more or less tidy, except for the basket in the middle of the room… Madison's medicine basket.  
  
Mirai walked over slowly, and picked up the basket. She looked inside. There were many plants which she didn't recognize, herbs perhaps. And below the herbs… there was something… hard… and of a cylinder shape… Mirai dug in the basket and took out a battery…  
  
And another…  
  
… and another…  
  
… and another…  
  
There was at least 16 batteries, which made 8 pairs. Mirai noticed the markings on the batteries.  
  
"Class2 of Kindergarten 1… Class 3 of Kindergarten 1… These are the kindergarten batteries… All of them!"  
  
Just then the door creaked open.  
  
"Beru…?" Mirai asked.  
  
"Meow!" It was the tiger striped cat of Madison's. "You are a spy, right?Mew!"  
  
Mirai stared. The cat spoke.  
  
"Spies have to die! Especially those that peek at mistress's things! Mew!"  
  
A scream, "Beru!" And silence…  
  
~*~  
  
Sora and Taichi were watching the movie, munching on popcorn. It just happened to be a scary movie. (I don't watch scary movies, so just give it a name you want!)  
  
When they got to a part where the ghost popped out of the (um…) Television, there was a scream. "AHHHHHH!"  
  
Taichi had just jumped on Sora's lap. "I'm scared."  
  
Sora sweatdropped. "Eh-heh, isn't it supposed to be the other way round?"  
  
The person in front of them turned around, "Shhhhhh!"  
  
"Sorry," Taichi apologized…  
  
… To scream again.  
  
"YAHHHHH! It's a battery!"  
  
"NOT A!!! It's a LOT OF BATTERIES!!!" Sora screamed.  
  
The theatre they were in was rather small, but other then them, it was filled with batteries. (Around 20. 22 seats. Small theatre… -_-*)  
  
Both Taichi and Sora dashed out of the theatre. To crash into 2 things, one pink, the other orange.  
  
"Biyomon"  
  
"Agumon!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Taichi and Sora asked at the same time.  
  
"Long story, but we've got some batteries to kick!" Agumon exclaimed.  
  
Taichi and Sora turned around to see 20 batteries chasing after them.  
  
"Oh, I get it!" Sora sweatdropped.  
  
"Agumon! Digivolve!"  
  
(A/N: OK, I am a romance fic writer. I can't write battle scenes. I don't bother with Digibattle scenes as well. So there! So the battle scene is crappy.)  
  
"Agumon digvolves… to Greymon!" (A/N: Hey! I think I got it right… I think…)  
  
"Biyomon digivolves… to Birdramon!!!"  
  
The 20 batteries stopped. Stared. And threw batteries.  
  
20 batteries flew towards Greymon.  
  
20 batteries flew toward Birdramon.  
  
"Nova Blast!" 20 batteries got burnt.  
  
"Meteor Wing!" 20 other batteries got burnt.  
  
"You go! Greymon!" Taichi cheered.  
  
Sora grinned, "Didn't know we were THAT strong…"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Nova blast!" Both attacks hit the 20 batteries. All 20 batteries fell over…  
  
… and changed back into normal batteries.  
  
"YEAH!!! WE WON!!!" Taichi jumped up and down.  
  
Biyomon and Agumon changed back.  
  
(A/N: If I made the batteries THAT strong, then the other batteries they meet… won't those be even stronger? I have the Primary's section to go through!)  
  
"Now, I want to know why you both followed us," Sora looked at Biyomon and Augmon sternly.  
  
"Uh-oh, I was fearing this Agumon," Biyomon backed away.  
  
"Never fear! Agumon is here!"  
  
"You got an idea Agumon?"  
  
"Yes, RUN!!!"  
  
Both Digimon ran off.  
  
"Hey! You two! WAIT!!!" Sora shouted after both of them.  
  
~*~  
  
It was late in the night now… Setsuna and Madison had came back from their date. But Mirai was missing and Beru didn't know where she went. Taichi and Sora were both worried. Setsuna was not worried, but when Taichi stared at his eyes, he saw a spark of worry, so Setsuna was only acting…  
  
… When Madison spoke up…  
  
"I'd suggest all of you don't get so close to Mirai."  
  
"What? What did you say?!" Taichi stood up, angry. Sora pulled him down on his chair.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Sora said cooly.  
  
"I said that Mirai should not be trusted. After all, she is a Devil's child…" Madison paused and stared at everyone's faces. She smiled coldly. "Her father is the king of Central Land… but all the kings are devils. Mirai's one of two Devil Children. A child of a human and a devil. I'm not sure who the other one is though…" She trailed off.  
  
Setsuna's cup crashed on the floor. "What did you say?"  
  
Madison smirked, "Mirai's one of two Devil Children."  
  
"I'm the other one," Setsuna said softly.  
  
"WHAT???" Madison, Taichi and Sora screamed.  
  
Beru and Keru both dropped their heads. "We're sorry… it'd be better if both of you didn't know…"  
  
"Why didn't she tell me…" Setsuna whispered. "Doesn't she take me as a friend?"  
  
The door opened. Mirai stood at the door, her clothes torn and tattered.  
  
"You know now, don't you?" She said softly, "Your best friend and neighbour is a Devil's Child. Something worse than a Devil." (She didn't hear Setsuna's 'confession', it was too soft) "But," Mirai said firmly, "Madison has the rest of the Kindergarten batteries. She is a cat demon…" She said before collapsing onto the ground. And from behind her, a striped cat walked past and toward Madison before nuzzling her legs.  
  
"You're lying," Madison sneered, "You're worse than me."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ooooooh! Lovely ending!!! I already know how to continue! That's why I love this ending! * grins at everyone * It turned out more Mirai and Setsuna mush than Taiora. Not my fault! I just got sunk into Mirai and Setsuna mush. (After the meeting in the Pyramid in the GB game of Devil Children. Want to know more? ^.-) The next chapter will have even more Mirai and Setsuna mush! Argh! I forgot Taiora. Don't worry, I should be able to handle it. I'm sure able to handle it. If te next chapter doesn't have Taiora, wait till the next chapter (chapter 6) I've already got the plan out. Plain Taiora. So don't worry, Taiora fans!!!  
  
SORATO STINKSSSS! Taiora 4eva!  
  
Thanx for your patience, everyone who has reviewed for me! I'll work harder!!! 


	5. Batteries 5 == Jealousy

Batteries 5 == Jealousy  
  
By: Mirai_no_hikari  
  
A/N: I'm baaaack! Once again! This is my usual greeting. I've visited a lot of Devil Children websites… and I found out something: The anime version of Devil Children… THE DRAWINGS ARE VERY ugly!!! Worse than the gameboy's…. How acky! (To tell the truth, Mirai looks ugly. Setsuna looks KAWAII! But since I'm a girl, it's kinda like an insult you know!) -_-* Oh well, on with the story!  
  
P.S: Thanks to everyone who reviewed for me!!! Important notice! This chapter is serious. Much much much more serious than my other chapters. I just couldn't let a romance story go on without any barriers, ne? ^^* It's my habit… FORGIVE ME!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and Devil Children. Other than Madison and her 2 cats, which I own, the rest DO NOT belong to me!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The story so far…  
  
Taichi and Sora get forced to go on a 'date'.  
  
Madison drags Setsuna off to a date, thus breaking the bond between Mirai and Setsuna.  
  
Also, Madison tells everyone that Mirai's a Devil Child. One of two. But she doesn't know who the other one is. Setsuna admits he is the other one… but…  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Mirai sat awake on her bed. She just woke up from a nightmare. She tried to recall what had happened last night. "Souka, Madison wa, minna ga…" {[ Oh yeah, Madison and everyone…]}  
  
Then came a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in, the door's not locked," Mirai said.  
  
Setsuna entered.  
  
There was a long, undisturbed silence.  
  
"So, you're feeling better?" Setsuna asked, trying to lift the mood.  
  
"Can't die. Devils can't. Only on their birthday," Mirai answered mechanically.  
  
"You're not answering my question," Setsuna started loosing his cool. 'What devil this devil that… She's still a human… well, half-human…'  
  
"Yes, I'm better. But why should you care?" Mirai retorted coldly. 'He went on a date with her! Of course he should prefer her to me…'  
  
"What do you mean by why should I care?"  
  
"You've got your own girlfriend now, so why waste time with a devil?" Yet another sentence without emotion.  
  
"Girlfriend? Who?" Setsuna was confused. 'You were the only girl friend I had in my life!' (Meaning as a friend who is a girl)  
  
"Madison."  
  
"MADISON??? MY GIRLFRIEND??? THERE'S NO REASON FOR HER TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!!! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER!!!" Setsuna screamed.  
  
"Oh? So what was the date with her about? Mirai stared into Setsuna's almond eyes coolly, her voice calm, smooth and soft.  
  
"The date… was… it was… I… because… I…" Setsuna stuttered. 'Because you didn't care.'  
  
"BECAUSE YOU LIKE HER!!! BECAUSE OF HER TALENTS!!! HER LOOKS! BETTER THAN ME! THAT'S WHY YOU WENT OFF WITH HER AND LEFT ME ALL ALONE FOR ONE WHOLE AFTERNOON!!!" Mirai exploded. Her temper no longer concealed.  
  
"You… cared?" Setsuna said slowly.  
  
"OF COURSE I DID!!! I KNEW YOU FOR THAT LONG AND YOU IGNORED ME FOR ONE WHOLE DAY!!!" Mirai shouted, her eyes rimmed with tears.  
  
"I…" Setsuna did not know what to say.  
  
"Out," Mirai calmed down, "Please, get out of my room."  
  
"Mirai… I…"  
  
"OUT!" She screamed.  
  
Setsuna went out of the room, slamming the door as he left, leaving Mirai in the emptyness of her room, sobbing into her pillows.  
  
~*~  
  
Madison was in her room, when something came in through the slit of her door which she left open. "Hora, Tiga-chan, you're back!" Madison smiled and picked up her striped kitten. It purred and meowed a long sentence, Madison nodding her head slowly.  
  
"I see, so Setsu-koi quarrelled with his lil' ol best friend huh? Just what I expected. This gives me such a better chance to get rid of Mirai, and to have Setsuna all to myself…" Madison stopped as her white cat started its own chorus of purrs. "I see, yes, I know, my job is to get rid of both Devil Children. But, if Setsu-koi doesn't do anything but stay with me, what threat is he to the angels?" More mews. Madison just smiled, " You've done well, Tiga-chan, you did make sure her emotions were enhanced ne? Enough to make her get upset to start this quarrel, everything is going to plan…"  
  
A cold laugh echoed throughout the resort, a cold laugh that never had been heard before.  
  
~*~  
  
"Huh? What was that?" Sora woke up, the cold laugh she had just heard echoed in her mind. "Just a dream…" She thought aloud.  
  
"Hm? What?" Taichi woke up.  
  
"Nothing. Just got a dream," Sora sighed, "One thing though, about what happened last night… do you think we can still trust Mirai?"  
  
"I… I don't know," Taichi scratched at his head, "She doesn't seem as evil as she is supposed to be… Besides, she DID help us with the batteries…" He trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
  
"All I know is, the tears she shed the first time we met her… I'm sure they were true… and anyway, I've been treating her like my best friend, how can I just… leave her?" Sora said.  
  
"All I know is, Mirai's not evil," Agumon, who had just woke up stated.  
  
"Yeah, even though she is a Devil's child, it doesn't mean that she HAS to be evil Sora," Biyomon nodded.  
  
"So, the conclusion," Agumon and Biyomon started, "WE BELIEVE MIRAI!" They exclaimed.  
  
"Yoshi! The decision is made!" Taichi grinned widely.  
  
A knock on the door, "Breakfast!" It was Madison.  
  
"Coming!" Taichi answered, and waited till the footsteps of Madison had 'evaporated'. "One thing I know, Madison's the one that should not be trusted." His brown eyes darkened.  
  
~*~  
  
The dining table in the resort had two empty seats. Mirai and Beru both did not come out. The breakfast should have been made by Mirai but due to her absence, Madison took over the job.  
  
"Where's Mirai?" Sora asked, staring around the table.  
  
"Didn't Setsuna go and call her?" Taichi stopped eating, his mouth still filled with pieces of the bacon he was eating.  
  
All eyes on the table, including the monsters turned towards Setsuna.  
  
"I…" Setsuna stuttered, a look of sadness in his eyes. He then regained composition and stated coldly, "I did call her, but she said that devils don't die of hunger. If you really want her to eat, you go drag her, Taichi." He stopped, "I'm full." He stood up and took his plate towards the kitchen.  
  
Madison stood up and blocked his way, "I'll wash it for you, Setsu- koi," She smiled sweetly at him before taking his plates.  
  
"Aligato," Setsuna nodded at her before walking into his room and slamming the door.  
  
"Oi! Setsuna! Matte!" Keru chased after his master. {[ Matte : Wait ]}  
  
"Did I miss something?" Taichi asked, his brown orbs wide with confusion.  
  
"Probably something big," Sora stared at Mirai's room sadly. 'Mirai…'  
  
~*~  
  
Mirai lay on her bed, a feeling of emptyness in her stomach, she stared at the ceiling.  
  
A knock on her door.  
  
Beru and Mirai exchanged glances.  
  
"If it's Setsuna, don't come in!" Mirai said loudly.  
  
"Mirai, it's me," Sora called from the door.  
  
"Is Setsuna with you?"  
  
"No," Sora replied.  
  
"Come in then," Mirai sighed.  
  
Sora opened the door and entered. She sat on Mirai's bed while Beru closed the door.  
  
"There's something up that I don't know about, ne?" Sora asked softly.  
  
Mirai nodded, sitting up.  
  
"Had a tiff?" Sora questioned gently.  
  
Mirai nodded again.  
  
"Tiffs are normal between best friends. The closer you are, the more you care about each other and the more you'll quarrel, it's nothing to be upset about," Sora stated kindly.  
  
"It's not normal," Mirai sobbed, her eyes still red from the crying just now. "He probably hates me now. Besides, I am a Devil, not worthy of his friendship and…" She started to cry again.  
  
'Mirai doesn't know that Setsuna's the other Devil Child?' Sora thought silently. "He won't hate you, how could he? You've been friends for quite long, and friendship lasts," Sora said aloud.  
  
"But… but, he, won't care! He fell in love with Madison whom he met for only two days, how can he treasure our friendship! And… I… I don't want friendship… I," Mirai started to cry again. Leaving Sora without any idea to comfort her. And at that time, Sora, as the bearer of love, suddenly felt useless.  
  
~*~  
  
Taichi waited for Sora outside Mirai's room, a concerned look on his face due to the sounds of crying coming from inside of the room. Biyomon and Agumon wore the same masks of concern. The door opened and Sora stepped out. Taichi greeted her with a grin but the look on Sora's face erased the grin off his face completely. He walked towards the door, deciding to comfort Mirai. Sora stopped him, shaking her head, "She needs to calm down." Taichi nodded knowingly and both of them went inside their room. (Yes! It's the same room! But not the same bed! Don't worry! ^.-)  
  
"So… what is the inside story?" Taichi cracked a weak joke.  
  
"They had a tiff, some sort of misunderstanding on Mirai's part; she doesn't know that Setsuna is also a Devil Child. She also thinks that Setsuna likes Madison, so," Sora stopped, staring at Taichi. Her eyes read : You get the picture.  
  
Taichi nodded, "The most I can do, is to talk to Setsuna to get his part of the story."  
  
Sora smiled at him, agreeing. "Taichi-kun's matured ne?"  
  
Taichi went bright red. That smile just made his heart skip a beat. "Itekimas." [{ Itekimas : Is a way of saying : I'm leaving! In japanese. }]  
  
Sora smiled again, "Itterashai." [{ Itterashai : After the person leaves the house, their friends or family members say this in a way that means 'Be careful on your way'. Kinda }]  
  
~*~  
  
A knock at the door.  
  
"Come in, Madison," Setsuna said, irritated.  
  
"It's NOT Madison, it's Taichi," Taichi called.  
  
"Mirai's not with you, right?"  
  
"Yes, don't worry, now may I come in?"  
  
"Yup," Setsuna laughed. Having Taichi at a friend in times of 'woe' may be quite good.  
  
Taichi stepped in, to see Setsuna's room in a mess. "Whew! Did Hurricane Madison just come?"  
  
"Not Hurricane Madison, Hurricane Setsuna. I had to dodge one of his many pieces of paper you know?" Keru complained, lying beside the window in a spot of sunlight.  
  
"…" Taichi was speechless for a moment. " So… what happened in here…?"  
  
"Madison just irritated me, so I chased her out… and missed a friend I lost so I …"Setsuna stopped himself.  
  
"Which friend?" 'Good, I got myself a steady start.' Taichi thought.  
  
"… Well, you know…"  
  
"Who?" 'I need to get him to say the name!'  
  
"Fine! Mirai! I miss her! I like her! I have a cru… I mean…" Setsuna stopped.  
  
"You have a crush on her?" Taichi grinned teasingly at Setsuna.  
  
"How do you know?" Setsuna blurted the words out, and stopped himself. Too bad. Too late. He turned a bright shade of red  
  
"I, Taichi Yagami, being the best friend of the Bearer of Love, should have some feelings also," Taichi said proudly. Setsuna didn't know he was so 'observant'.  
  
"But… I think she is still angry with me…" Setsuna said sadly.  
  
"Why?" Taichi questioned.  
  
"Because, she usually gives me my birthday present on the day before her birthday, or on her birthday…" Setsuna trailed off. Taichi motioned for him to continue. "And tommorow is her birthday, the day after is mine."  
  
"WHAT? Both of your birthdays are just a day away!?" Taichi screeched.  
  
"Well, yes, you can put it that way." Setsuna stated, then continued sadly, "Before I met her, my birthdays have all been spent alone."  
  
"Huh? Alone?" Taichi was puzzled. "What about your parents?"  
  
"My parents… they left me alone and took my brother with them. Just because my brother was an angel and I was a devil so they just left me alone," Setsuna looked back sadly, a tinge of anger alit in his almond eyes.  
  
"I, sorry, I didn't know…" Taichi said guiltily.  
  
"It's OK," Setsuna managed a smile.  
  
"So… you don't like Madison?" Taichi changed the subject, and moved onwards.  
  
"No, I only went with her cause Mirai said she didn't care. Which means she didn't and doesn't like me."  
  
"Oh," Taichi stopped. This talk was getting hard, if Setsuna didn't understand the true concept of love then this talk would never get anywhere. "Have you ever liked someone before, Setsuna? Have you ever known what's love? How it feels like?"  
  
"I… don't know," Setsuna shook his head, "I said my parents left me alone, only when Mirai and her grandfather moved in next door then there was this… this warm feeling in me, telling me I won't be alone again. That's all, to me, Love is being wanted, needed… it's… warm. That's all."  
  
"Then you're wrong about love. To love someone or something is to wish the best of that person or thing, to protect them with your life and to want to be with them together. I've never felt like that to a girl, other than my mother and sister. Love is… a part of life. And…" Taichi stopped, "Now, what was it that Sorachi said next?"  
  
Setsuna sweatdropped, "Don't tell me this 'talk' you're giving me was given to you before?"  
  
"Eh, Sora told me that," Taichi sighed, "I'm not that matured yet, I don't really know how to explain love, but I've felt it before, here," Taichi put his hand on his heart.  
  
"Oh, so you love someone?" It was Setsuna's turn to tease Taichi.  
  
"Well… I…do love someone, but….but…"Taichi muttered.  
  
"Who??" Setsuna asked before Taichi could finish his sentence.  
  
"It's…it's… someone!!" Taichi answered.  
  
"WHO??? Tell me!!!" Setsuna asked Taichi again.  
  
"… Weeeeelllll, starts with S ends with A…"  
  
"ME???" Setsuna screeched.  
  
"NOOOO! It's S-O-R-A! Sora!"  
  
"Oooooh, Sora is it?" Setsuna got those type of anime narrowed eyes. Taichi turned a truly bright shade of red.  
  
"Hey! We were supposed to be talking about your problem, not mine!!!" Taichi complained.  
  
"…" Setsuna sweatdropped. 'What a lovely excuse…'  
  
"Now, back to the topic," Taichi said in a buisness-like manner, "Did you ever like someone in your whole entire life? Not including blood relationships… or like the Obaa-san who lives near your house…" [{ Obaa-san : granny }]  
  
"Yes, I think."  
  
"OK, good, who?"  
  
"Mirai."  
  
"So you know what does love feel like?" Taichi asked with renewed hope.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Back to square one…" Taichi slapped his forehead.  
  
~*~  
  
Setsuna gave Keru a pat on the head, "Keru, you hungry? Don't think you had lunch…"  
  
"You aren't hungry, are you? If you aren't? I am not either," Keru replied.  
  
"Aligato, Keru!" Setsuna hugged Keru tightly. "You're the best friend I ever had. Want a bone?"  
  
"Hey!" Keru growled, "I told you to stop teasing me about it…"  
  
"I'm kidding," Setsuna laughed and gave Keru's head another pat.  
  
A knock on the door. "Come in," Setsuna replied.  
  
Madison entered.  
  
"Oh," Setsuna sighed, "Hi Madison…"  
  
Madison giggled, "Why sound so gloomy? Anything on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing, why are you here for?" Setsuna asked curious about why this annoying girl kept on attaching herself to him and getting him all irritated.  
  
"I heard, that tomorrow is your birthday, "Madison smiled.  
  
"Tomorrow? That's not my birthday, that's Mirai's," Setsuna answered, the name 'Mirai' came out naturally.  
  
"Oh, it is? But I heard that your birthday was…" Madison pouted, or at least tried to make a face.  
  
"My birthday is the day after tomorrow," Setsuna laughed, amazed at the face Madison managed to make.  
  
"Oh, then it's not too early to give you your early birthday present," Madison giggled.  
  
Setsuna sweatdropped. Madison came in empty-handed so what was this 'present' she was talking about? Madison leant forward and planted a kiss there, right on his lips. Setsuna flushed.  
  
A cup dropping to the floor…  
  
…landing with a crash with splinters of broken glass…  
  
Setsuna and Madison turned around to see Mirai standing there, holding what seemed to be lunch, with tears rimming her eyes.  
  
"…Mirai, I…"  
  
"SETSUNA BAKA!" Mirai screamed, "I HATE YOU!!!" She threw the food onto the ground and ran into her room and slammed the door. Causing much chaos.  
  
Taichi and Sora's bedroom door slammed open, Sora stood there, looking extremely angry. She ran straight up to Setsuna and slapped him. Taichi ran out of the bedroom to join the 'party' in Setsuna's room.  
  
"Mirai was your friend, I thought I could trust you! And you made her hurt and all that, WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU?!" Sora screamed into Setsuna's face. Taichi grabbed her hands from behind.  
  
"Sora, calm down," Taichi said, "You're the calm one usually, why…"  
  
"LET GO!!!" Sora struggled from Taichi's 'restraints'.  
  
Madison smiled coldly, her white cat entered Setsuna's room and purred.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Setsuna exclaimed.  
  
"Then why would she just run into her room and slam the door? I thought you cared about her!" Sora continued to fire words at Setsuna.  
  
Taichi let go of both Sora's hands, "I thought you told me that Mirai was an important thing to you, you are lying right? Cause I WON'T HARM SOMETHING THAT IS IMPORTANT TO ME!"  
  
"I didn't do anything of any sort to harm Mirai!" Setsuna said.  
  
"I'm going to sleep," Sora said coldly and went off to her room.  
  
"Sora, matte!" Taichi chased after her, stopped and stared at Setsuna, "Maybe you need to think carefully, what is important to you and what isn't." And he walked into the room.  
  
Setsuna flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling, "Thanks for your present, it was so amusing," Setsuna told Madison sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry," Madison said in a small voice and exited the room, her white cat trailing after her. She closed the door and the meek look on her face was wiped off with another cold smile. "Chaos between the friendship of Love, Courage and Setsu-koi, what could be better? I get rid of Mirai tomorrow, thanks to Setsu-koi for the info, and I think of a way to chase Love and Courage out of here, no-one can stop the angels with destroying the world now. The clocks stopping is just a small thing…" Madison smirked and her white cat purred happily.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sora, calm down!" Taichi explained, dodging one of the pillows Sora had thrown around the room.  
  
"How am I supposed to calm down when I'm the bearer of Love and can't do anything for Mirai?" Sora threw a clump of torn paper at the dustbin and missed.  
  
"Sora, look here," Taichi grabbed her arms and stopped her from throwing Biyomon, "Setsuna told me he loved Mirai, there's got to be a misunderstanding somewhere, someone, or something is trying to destroy their friendship," Taichi stated, staring into her maghogany eyes with his chocolate brown ones.  
  
"Yes, I guess I over-reacted…" Sora sighed and Taichi let go of her arms. She hugged Biyomon tightly. "I told Mirai to try and build up their friendship again, she tried, I know she did. She actually brought Setsuna lunch… But then something happened. I don't know what… and she just…"  
  
"I saw Madison kissing Setsuna," A voice called out.  
  
"Agumon?" Taichi turned around to see Agumon standing there with a look of triumph on his face.  
  
"I knew something was up so I did some spying," Agumon said, "I heard Madison say she wanted to give Setsuna a birthday present, and then, she kissed him."  
  
"That's a horrible thing to do, right? Sora?" Biyomon jumped out of Sora's arms and landed on the ground beside Agumon.  
  
"Madison… date… quarrel… kiss… I got it!" Sora exclaimed and clapped her hands together.  
  
"What, Sora?" Taichi asked.  
  
"That person who is trying to destroy Mirai and Setsuna's friendship is Madison!" Sora grinned, then stopped, "But why? Why bother to destroy their friendship?"  
  
"Something's up," Taichi frowned, "And somehow, it's got something to do with the Batteries…"  
  
~*~  
  
Madison was in her room, the lights were all turned off and she had drawn a chalk circle on the ground. A flash of light. Something was in the circle… or was it just shadows?  
  
"How's it going, Madison?"  
  
"Fine, tomorrow I should be able to get rid of one of them and break the friendship between Love and Courage with the other one."  
  
"Good, make sure nothing happens, if your identity is known, you will be in grave danger as your level itself is nothing compared to the 2 DevilChildren together. The time on Earth has stopped completely and permantely and the Batteries have been let loose, You need to get rid of all of them as quick as possible."  
  
"Understood, Kai-sama," Madison bowed politely. The shadows disappeared and the tiger-striped cat purred.  
  
"Yes, what a lovely co-incidence, two brothers, one angel another devil and both equally powerful and cute…" Madison stated dreamily. "I don't know who to choose…" She laughed coldly. "When I destroy Mirai, Love and Courage, Kai-sama will reward me well and Setsu-koi will belong to me only! Either way I win…"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: YAY! I finished this chapter and ended with a cliffhanger again. (Well kinda) I have never meant any disrespect to any Christians or Catholics, this fic is not religious. I am not saying that the devil is good. I'm just making up a story. I'm a freethinker so I'm not exactly sure how other people think, so if I have offended you in any way, I am greatly sorry and apologize.  
  
Whee! I made Madison even more evil! And I've added something into the mystery itself! Setsuna's brother is trying to destroy the world!!! (Just like in the game… I think and I guess. The game was japanese!)  
  
What is going to happen to Mirai and Setsuna?  
  
What will Taichi and Sora do the unravel the mystery of Madison?  
  
And the next day will be Mirai's birthday… What's going to happen to her?  
  
I don't know! Hee! I already said I never write drafts…  
  
Please review for me whether you thought it was good or bad or so-so. Flames are accepted but flame with reason, or else, they get extinguished! Bwahahahahahahaha!  
  
The part where Setsuna and Taichi talked went weird. I don't know how boys talk about love! I'm a girl! And I don't have a boyfriend to ask! See? That's why it is all weird and a little 'twisted'. The part where Madison kissed Setsuna is a classic scene in romance stories… ^^* Since I am writing a romance fic, I might as well put in some bits of classical romance… ^^* R&R please!!!  
  
Oh, and if any of you understand japanese or just want to feel around in the dark, this site: http://devichil.lycos.co.jp has a lot of info about Devil Children, the anime, the game… However, if you're into a little romancy stuff, this site: http://www1.odn.ne.jp/wmh/top.html is a fan site supporting Mirai and Setsuna's relationship… ^^* Again in japanese tho… So feel around in the dark and wish you all good luck!!! ^-^  
  
I nearly forgot, Mirai's last name is Kaname (careless mistake in reading jap again) and Keru's supposed to be Kuru. (Species: Keruberos Name: Kuru) Gettit?  
  
To all Taiora fans : SORATO STINKSSSSS AND TAIORA FOREVER!!! SO THERE! ANYONE STOP ME?! 


	6. Batteries 6 == Happy Tanjobe?

Batteries 6 == Happy Tanjobe? (Birthday)  
By: mirai_no_hikari  
A/N: Hi~! Long time no see!!! Sorry I took so long! I was very busy settling down in Singapore again. (I was posting in China) This fic should end Madison once and for all… But… I like writing for Madison!!! -_-* So it means I did not give away the plot! ^^* I think that the start of this fic seems like a whole new fic… But I'm still myself!!! ^^* Lots of angst… To me, angst is a neccesity in romance fics…  
IMPORTANT NOTE: As I have mentioned in my previous chapter, I got Kuru's name wrong. Mixed it up with his species' name. Therefore, he is not Keru anymore, he is now known as Kuru. Sorry for the inconvienience caused.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor do I own Devil Children. The only things I own are the story plot, Madison and her two cats.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
'Why? Why? Why?' These were the only words in Setsuna Kai's head. He had shut himself in his room, skipping his dinner.  
'Why can't I be a little braver?'  
'Why can't I be like Taichi and be pure and innocent?'  
'Why can't I just TELL Mirai?'  
'Why don't I know what's love?'  
'Why did I go with Madison on a date?'  
Questions. Questions. Questions. Floating round and round in the poor silver-haired boy's head. An irritated sigh left his lips. "Mou…"  
"What's worng, Setsuna?" Kuru asked, waking up from his light nap. The guardian dog Keruberos was worried about his master.  
"Iie, nandemo…nai desu…" Setsuna replied. [ No… nothing…]  
"Well, telling me that doesn't help, you are troubled. That's it. I am your friend. And my duty is to help you," Kuru said firmly.  
"It's something you'd probably not understand…" Setsuna sighed.  
"Mou…" Kuru growled and jumped onto his master's bed and tackled him. Setsuna giving him a pat on the head absentmindedly.  
'Ashita wa Mirai no tanjobe des…' Setsuna thought. [ Tommorow is Mirai's birthday…]  
-=**=-  
"Ashita wa atashi no tanjobe ne? Beru?" Mirai asked, staring at the ceiling in her room listlessly. [Tommorow is my birthday right? Beru?]  
"E, sou desu ne…" Beru looked at her mistress worriedly. [Eh… yes…]  
"What's wrong, Beru?" Mirai sat up, confused about her partner's attitude.  
"It's just that… it is weird for Mirai to be asking me about her Birthday…" Beru sighed, "Are you… troubled about something?"  
"E-…" Mirai was caught by surprise, "Well… kinda…" She replied.  
"What's wrong?" Beru asked, concerned.  
"It's just…"  
"Setsuna-kun and Madison-chan, ne?" Beru cut in.  
"Eh, you know me very well, ne? Beru," Mirai replied.  
"You're… jealous?"  
"JEALOUS?!" Mirai sat up, rigid. "Why should I be jealous of someone I admire? Someone better than me? Someone who can take away a friend who knew me for two years in two days?"  
"You are jealous, right?" Beru noted.  
"Yes, I am. THEY KISSED! BERU! KISSED!!! 2 DAYS!!! KISSED!!!" Mirai admitted, loudly, for a change.  
"I…" Beru hesitated, "I think it is up to you to… just tell him."  
"But he likes Madison!"  
"How can you be sure of that?" Beru retorted.  
"I am just sure," Mirai said, upset and angry at the same time, "Because Setsuna is stupid, that's why."  
-=**=-  
"Today's moon is so beautiful," Sora exclaimed, looking out of her window.  
"Yeah," Taichi replied, "About Madison, Sora…"  
Sora glared at Taichi, "You know how to spoil a mood, don't you, Taichi Yagami?"  
"E-, gomen," Taichi apologized, slightly shocked at Sora's sudden outburst.  
"Gomen," Sora softened, "I just…" [Gomen :: sorry]  
"It's alright, Sora," Taichi shook his head at her.  
"It's just that, it's all so weird, why did we come here anyway? What is happening back in school now? During that time, everyone didn't notice that the bell has not rang as all the clocks just stopped. What has happened now? Has time been left frozen since we left? Or is everyone searching for us?" Sora blurted out tons of questions. Taichi was surprised.  
"I, I, I don't know as well," Taichi shrugged, "Maybe Mirai or Setsuna know. But time is precious and since we've got nothing else to do, let's just look for the batteries and wait for a solution to come to us."  
Sora shook her head, "You're still the same old person with the same old ways of thinking, Taichi-kun…"  
"Is it bad?"  
"Huh? What do you mean by 'bad'?" Sora asked.  
"My attitude. My ways of thinking. Are they bad? Yamato-kun said I was too rash and all that, I know that sometimes I go really too fast, but, is it bad? Is it bad to let time fly? Or do you have to waste a minute to think whether it is right or wrong to do so?" Taichi replied.  
"Iie," Sora smiled, "You are you, you do things your way. It doesn't matter what people think about it." [ Iie :: No]  
"But," Taichi stuttered, "To me it matters… What Sora thinks, matters to me…"He looked away from her.  
"E-…" Sora turned pink. No, she told herself, Taichi doesn't know about love yet… He can't take lovey dovey stuff. He can't mean it in that way… "Hontoni… desu ka?" [Really?]  
He nodded, his actions rather rigid and stiff.   
'Should I tell her now? Is it the correct time to do so?'  
"Eto-, Sora," Taichi started stiffly. [ Eto :: like 'um' in jap]  
"Nani?" [nani :: what]  
"Boku wa… ore ni… to, to, to…" [ I… you… and… (I don't know how boys are supposed to say I love you in jap, please pardon my weak jap)]  
"Taichi!"  
"Agumon!" Taichi went totally rigid. 'No! I'm not allowing you, buddy, to spoil my moment again!' He picked Agumon up, opened the door, and tossed poor Agumon out. "Sorry, buddy, but it is important!" With that, he went back to where Sora was standing, looking totally confused.   
Of course, as the bearer of Love, she knew what was going to happen, but she was confused as it was TAICHI who was doing this 'thing'…  
"Sora… boku… ore ni…" He started again. [Sora, I, you…]  
"Sora!"  
"Biyomon!" Taichi went rigid again. 'Please, no more…' Taichi grabbed the pink bird and tossed her out of the door. "Gomenasai…" [Gomenasai :: Same as Gomen, meaning sorry, but a little bit more polite]  
'I can't take this anymore! I'm going to shout is out!' Taichi thought desperately. "SORA-!" And before he could say anything else…  
… The church clock struck 12. It was Mirai's birthday.  
"TAICHI!"  
"SORA!"  
The two Digimon burst into the room.  
"Taichi, I know that this is your life we're ruining, but there's an emergency! Madison, she's gonna kill Mirai tonight!" Agumon cried.  
"NANI?!" Taichi and Sora screeched. [Nani :: what. Hope you guys and gals don't forget]  
"Biyomon and Agumon heard her talking to her cats in her room about how Devils can only die on their birthday…" Biyomon started.  
"…And she said something about world destruction by the angels…" Agumon continued.  
"…And that time has been stopped, frozen completely by the angels!" Biyomon finished. "On earth," She added.  
"This is getting impossible…" Sora sat down on her bed in shock.  
"She said that she is going to stop you and Taichi from finding the batteries, Sora," Biyomon said.  
"This is going a little too far! I'm going to see Madison and beat the breath out of her if I need to!" Taichi stood up and went for the door.  
To be pushed back. By something. What. He did not know.  
-=**=-  
"Hm?" Mirai woke up. The clock had just struck twelve. Her birthday. Weird. She should feel happy, not sad. But, instead of feeling happy she was over-whelmed with sadness over seeing her crush kiss another girl. "It's your fault you didn't tell him. He's free to choose who to kiss," She told herself. A lonely tear slid down her cheek. She brushed it away hurriedly. Beru, luckily, had not seen that lone tear. She was asleep peacefully, like a log. Why couldn't she sleep like that? Why couldn't she spend just a night without thinking about him? Another tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away unwillingly. How she wished to just bawl and cry out loud. To let everyone know that she was upset. She couldn't bring herself to do that though. Just like the way she couldn't bring her self to tell him that one word… "…Suki…" [Means like/love. But it doesn't need to be acompannied by I and you in japanese] "…Setsuna-kun…"  
The door creaked open. Ever so slightly. Ever so softly. Mirai sat up. Who would come into her room at this hour. She turned to look. Two pairs of eyes, bright red, that glowed in the dark, stared back at her. "…Nekomata…?" Mirai asked. [Nekomata is the cat devil in DeviChil.] When the shape came into view, closer to Mirai, she could make out the features of the face.  
"MADISON?!"  
"Sou, atashi Nekomata ja nai, demo, atashi Nekomata dazo…" Madison smiled coldly, showing her fangs. [Yes, I am not Nekomata, but I am Nekomata…]  
"Crossbreed… accident?" Mirai asked. Two monsters could be merged to form a new monster or a stronger monster of the same species. However, sometimes, the system would go bonkers and wha was known as a crossbreed accident would occur, changing the monsters into something… abnormal.  
"I tripped and fell into the merging ring two Nekomatas were merging in when I was young…" Madison explained, "But now, I have gained power! Night vision! Attacks! Agility! And I could still change back into my own self. What marvelous power!" Maniacal laughter echoed throuout the house.  
"So, you're a crossbreed of two Nekomatas and a human? That's a weird format," Mirai noted.  
Cold laughter, "You still don't understand? I work for the angels. My job is to destroy both Devil Children!"  
"Tenshi?" Mirai repeated. [tenshi :: angels] "Nakabisha-kun, desu ka?" [Nakabisha :: Setsuna's brother's name]  
"Sou, two brothers, one, a child of the angel, the other, a child of the devil. And the world's fate depends on them two. One has to die!" Madison's eyes hardened. "But I like them both… so much… So YOU have to die first. One less of the Devil Children will be enough!"  
"Setsuna-kun is a Devil Child?!"   
Madison extended her claws towards Mirai. "Let the blood stain my paws red!"  
"Wind Slash!"  
"Beru!" Mirai cried happily as Madison was thrown towards the door. "I don't see why either Setsuna-kun or Nakabisha-kun has to die, this destroy the world thing has brought enough disaster! It's enough! No one has to die! All the angels have to do is stop trying to destroy the world! No matter how imperfect it is!" Mirai stood up and reached for her gun.  
"Slash!" Madison's claws came in contact with Mirai's hand, drawing blood, the gun dropped to the floor. Madison picked the gun up, "One on One battle, me and Beru, I win, you die, I lose, I'll leave," Madison smiled evily.  
Mirai winced and grabbed her hand, blood flowing freely from the wound, it didn't hurt, not much. "Beru!"  
"Wakatta!" [Got it!] Beru replied.  
And thus the battle started.  
-=**=-  
"Taichi-kun! Daijoubu?" [Are you OK? Taichi?] Sora asked and rushed over to Taichi who was still trying to pummel the door down and as a result, got thrown backwards. The door had a black aura surrounding it and no matter how hard Agumon and Biyomon attacked, it didn't show any signs of letting them through.  
"Daijoubu," [Daijoubu :: can mean are you alright and I'm alright as well] Taichi shook his head and adjusted his goggles, "Mou, this door sure angers me." [mou :: an expression in japanese. Kinda like 'oh man'... -_-*]  
"There's some kind of magic on it that I can't breack through," Agumon said.  
"Maybe, if we evolve, we will be able to go through," Biyomon suggested.  
"Alright then! Digivolve!" Taichi exclaimed.  
"Agumon digivolves… to Greymon!"  
"Biyomon digivolves… to Birdramon!"  
"Yoshi! Let's get the door!" Sora called. [yoshi :: alright]  
"Meteor Wing!" Meteors flew toward the door and burnt a hole through it.  
"It's not good enough! Greymon!" Taichi ordered.  
"Nova Blast!"  
Now that attack took the door down completely.  
"Mew! No one is to stop Mistress while she is doing her job! Mew!" The white cat of Madison stood behing the broken, burnt down door.  
"The cat… it talked…" Taichi pointed at the cat, he was not able to believe anything.  
"Snowball fury!" The cat called out it's attack and snowballs came pelting down, injuring Birdramon's wings, and thus changing it back to Biyomon.  
"Biyomon! Daijoubu?" Sora caught Biyomon before she hit the ground. [Daijoubu :: please don't forget, it means are you alright?]  
"Sorry, Sora," Biyomon apologized. Sora just shook her head.  
"Looks like it's up to me, then," Taichi challenged the white cat. "Greymon isn't here to build snowmen!"  
"Nova Blast!"  
The cat jumped and avoided the blast gracefully.  
"Darn!" Taichi cursed, "Let's try it one more time, Greymon!"  
"Nova Blast!"  
This time, the blast hit the cat's tail. It got charred and burnt, reducing the white cat into a pile of black ashes.  
"We WON!" Taichi grinned and punched the air.  
Greymon changed back to Agumon. Taichi ran and hugged his partner.  
"Yokatta! Taichi!" Sora ran over with Biyomon still in her arms.  
"Eh, wonder how Mirai's doing…" Taichi thought aloud.  
-=**=-  
"AH~!" Beru crashed onto Mirai's bed.  
"Beru!" Mirai rushed over, concerned.  
"Daijoubu," Beru assured and stood up, "Heal!" It's wounds disappeared.  
"I see that you've got a few tricks up your sleeve, huh, Beru, but my level is higher than yours, I have got the upper wing!" Madison exclaimed.  
"Oh yeah?" Beru asked, "Wing flutter!" The attack hit Madison and nearly sent her flying out of the window.  
"Beru! That's a new attack! Never seen you use it before!" Mirai exclaimed happily.  
"Humph!" Madison pouted, "I have a type advantage as well, Beru, Lightning Ball!" A ball of golden light appeared in her hands, Madison threw the ball of electricity at Beru.  
"YAH~!" Beru crashed landed out of the window.  
"Beru?!" Mirai called. " It wasn't fair! You took advantage of Beru's weakness!" Mirai complained  
"Yes, yes, now anything else to say? I think that battle was my win…" Madison smiled.  
-=**=-  
"Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Slepp. Slap... huh?" Setsuna sighed. He just couldn't sleep. Not after that stupid clock chimed for twelve midnight. It was Mirai's Birthday. And he did not get a present for her. He felt pathetic. Real pathetic. Even Madison dared to give him a kiss for a present. Why couldn't he dare to give Mirai...? His thoughts trailed off.  
"BAMM!"  
"Huh? What's that?" Setsuna and Kuru sat up alert. Neither one of them had felt like sleeping and that "BAMM" had surely put off their spirits for sleeping.  
"We'd better go out and check," Kuru went for the door.  
"Got it," Setsuna grabbed his jacket, put it on, and went out.  
-=**=-  
"Kiyaaaaaa~!" Sora screamed. [Kiyaaaaa :: Like a scream in japanese mangas]  
Who wouldn't, if a white cat you just reduced to ashes turned white and gooey all over, and got back it's original form in 30 seconds or less. Other than being at least 10 times its usual size.  
"Wha... wha...wha..." Taichi wasn't able to speak.  
"We've got to digivolve again! Or else that... cat giant abomidable snowman is going to use its size as an advantage!" Sora exclaimed.  
"Heart of Ice!" The cat giant abomidable snowman (as Sora called it) cast its attack, which was actually a large snowball. (ten times the size of a normal one)  
"Abunai!" Taichi shouted as the gigantic snowball hit the spot that Sora was standing on. [abunai :: danger]  
Things really happened in slow motion for Sora.  
She thought the snowball was about to hit her...  
... then she felt someone push her...  
... and they both rolled toward the wall.  
"Taichi!" Sora turned red.  
It wasn't really natural to have a boy's arms around your waist with him on top of you.  
"G, Gomen!" Taichi turned maroon and got up immediately. To flinch and kneel on the floor. [gomen :: don't forget... sorry]  
"Taichi?" Sora asked, concerned.  
"It's OK, I think my leg got scratched by the snowball," Taichi replied, wincing.  
The snowball, it appeared, was rather sharp, and a gaping wound was shown on Taichi's calf.  
Sora's eyes teared up. "You got hurt... for me?"  
"It's... nothing really, no pain at all," Taichi tried to say that without showing his pain. Failing.  
Biyomon and Agumon had already Digivolved during that blast, neatly evading the blows.  
And the crest of Love glowed. (A/N: I must cut in here. Hey! I really couldn't wait for this to happen ^-^)  
"Birdramon digivolves to... Garudamon!" Birdramon digivolved and attacked. "Wing Blade!"  
"BAMM!" And our 'dear', 'cute' putty tat, disappeared.  
Setsuna ran in at this moment, Kuru at his heels. (The door was gone, remember?) "Daijoubu?"  
"E-" Sora started. "I am, Taichi isn't..."  
"What happened?" Setsuna asked.  
"Madison is trying to kill Mirai," Agumon, who had done nothing in the last battle, told Setsuna.  
"So she sent a white kitten to stop Taichi and Sora from going there!" Yokomon said.  
"Um... Who's this?" Setsuna went blur.  
"This is what used to be Biyomon," Sora introduced. "Yokomon."  
"What happened to Biyomon?" Kuru asked, worried.  
"I un-evolved," Yokomon explained.  
Setsuna and Kuru looked at each other, "Any idea what that means?"  
"Forget what that means, Mirai may be dead now! Hello?" Taichi said sarcastically, wincing.  
"Oh, yeah, Mirai! I nearly forgot!" Setsuna ran off toward Mirai's room.  
"Wait for meeee~!" Kuru chased.  
"I'm going as well," Taichi said.  
"But, Taichi..." Sora heisitated.  
"I want to go! Mirai's also my friend, remember?" Taichi pressed, "And besides, you all may not be able to defeat Madison without me..."  
"Since he can joke, he can go!" Agumon said enthusiastically.  
Yokomon nodded in agreement.  
"Alright then," Sora sighed in defeat. She offered Taichi her hand.  
"Wha?" Taichi said, confused.  
"How are you going to walk there, Mister?" Sora grinned.  
"Oh..." Taichi grinned back and took her hand.  
-=**=-  
Mirai flinched and got up from being slammed on the wall by Madison.  
"Still not dead yet? Wow, am I going to have fun killing you," Madison smiled evily.  
"Mirai!" The door slammed open.  
"Setsu-koi!" Madison frowned, "This is not a good time for you to enter you know." [koi :: a little like dear in jap]  
"Kuru!" Setsuna commanded.  
"Yagi!" Kuru launched his attack with flaring flames. [Yagi :: Kuru's magic attack]  
Madison frowned, burnt from Kuru's attack, "It's not nice to attack me, you know, knowing that your bestfriend's life is in my hands..." She paused for the look on Setsuna's face. " Thunderbolt!" She cast her magic not on Setsuna, but on Mirai.  
"YAH~!" Mirai screamed. Sharing the same element as Beru, Wind, she had a natural weakness to lightning attacks.  
"Mirai!" Setsuna shouted, worried.  
"Dai...joubu...da," Mirai said weakly. [I'm ok]  
"But this time you can DIE!!!" Setsuna screamed, frustrated.  
"Do you care?"  
"DUMMY!" Setsuna screamed again.  
"Thunderbolt!" Madison cast her spell again.  
"YAH~~!" More screams of pain from Mirai.  
"Setsuna..." Kuru looked at his master for instructions.  
"Go find Beru, she should be somewhere outside, use your max revive on her, then bring her back here, get it?" Setsuna ordered.  
"Then... how about you?" Kuru asked, worried.  
"You know I like Mirai, Kuru," Setsuna bent down and patted Kuru on his head, " So I'm going to protect her."  
"But..." Kuru trailed off.  
"My element follows yours, fire, I don't have a weakness to lightning attacks. Now, go!" Setsuna gave his partner a shove.  
"Becareful, Setsuna."  
"You too, Kuru."  
The guardian dog ran out, lightfooted.  
Mirai was breathing rather heavily now. If she took another blast... this would be her last birthday.  
"One last attack," Madison laughed, "And I would have defeated one Devil Child, and no one is there to stop the angels!"  
"We will." A voice coming from the door made everyone's head turn.   
(A/N: Whee! The room's getting crowded!!! *sing song voice* )  
"We've saved the Digital World and our world before, and we can save it again, if we want to," Taichi said confidently.  
"Even though our enemies will be the angels, we will fight to protect our world," Sora added firmly.  
"Love and Courage, I forgot," Madison hissed under her breath, "But one less is one trouble less. THUNDERBOLT!" The golden rays of lightning blasted toward Mirai.  
"Mirai~!" Taichi and Sora called out.  
Mirai closed her eyes. This was it, she told herself, this was her last birthday, bye bye, Beru, Kuru, Taichi and Sora, and... Setsuna...  
...  
...  
Weird. No pain, even though she was equally tired as before. Was this death?  
"Setsuna!" Taichi and Sora's worried voices shouted anxiously from the other side of the room. (A/N: How big is this room, anyway?)  
'What? Setsuna? Setsuna what?' Mirai thought and opened both eyes. "Setsuna-kun!"  
Setsuna had blocked the blast. (A/N: Geeze lotsa protecting huh?)  
"Don't think that one small kiss can break my friendship with Mirai!" Setsuna told Madison, "And don't think that one kiss will make me forget you, Mirai."  
"E-" Mirai turned rather pink at those words.  
"NOVA BLAST!" Greymon called out its attack, hitting Madison in the back when her attention was on Setsuna and Mirai.  
"That's the way, Greymon! You show that... kitty cat thingy that is supposed to be Madison what you think about her!" Taichi cheered, sitting on a chair. (A/N: What's this? A control monster while sitting down show???)  
"Is it alright, Taichi? I mean, with me standing here doing nothing and all that..." Sora said, looking at Taichi worriedly.  
"I could do a Bubble Blow on that kitty cat thingy!" Yokomon said, bursting with confidence.  
"Um..." Taichi sweatdropped.  
Madison growled, speechless, angry to be 'outwitted' by a kid's Dino while the kid himself was sitting down and making himself confortable, she turned to Greymon, preparing her attack, when...  
"Fire Ball!"  
"Wing Flutter!"  
Those two attacks came from the window, hitting Madison square in the back and thus stopping her from hurting Greymon.  
"Beru! Kuru!" Setsuna exclaimed happily.  
"We're back, Setsuna," Kuru grinned a doggy grin.  
"Count on me, Mirai, I'm not going to let you down anymore!" Beru smiled as well.  
"Three to one, this is not fair!" Madison complained.  
"It's the angels who aren't fair! Destroying the world of all sorts..." Greymon growled.  
"Attack! All three of you attack at the same time!!!" Yokomon jumped up and down on the ground. (A/N: Whew! Don't need to get soooo excited!)  
"Nova Blast!"  
"Wind Slash!"  
"Yagi!" [Kuru's fire attack]  
"Noooooooooooo! I am not to be defeated so easily! Why did Love and Courage turn up anyway! I thought that Love hated Setsuna!!! Kai-sama!!!" Another agonized scream and nothing was left of Madison.  
"Answer to your last question, because friendship lasts!" Taichi gave Setsuna a pat. Setsuna let out a sigh.   
"I thought that you'd never talk to me again," Setsuna said, relieved, "Because Madison just... kissed me, I didn't want it!"  
"We know that, Setsuna," Sora nodded her head assuringly, "Or else we wouldn't have helped you..."  
"BUT," They both glared at him, "Mirai..."  
"I... don't have the courage to tell her..." Setsuna said, seemingly desperate.  
"I can understand..." Taichi patted Setsuna on his shoulder. Leaving a completely bewildered Sora, Yokomon and Agumon with sweatdrops.   
"Huh?" Three of them said simutaneosly.  
"Taichi wants to tell someone?" Yokomon asked.  
"No, no... Just forget that I said that," Taichi blushed.  
"Mirai!" Beru nudged her mistress, who was not responding to the nudging.  
Kuru gave Mirai a few licks before walking over to Setsuna, "I think she may need CPR..."  
"E-!!!" Setsuna turned red, "She's tired! She does not need CPR!!!"   
"Hm..." Taichi appeared to be in deep thought.  
"What's wrong, Taichi?" Sora asked.  
"Mirai's room does not seem to be the correct place for her to sleep..." Everyone turned to look at their surroundings as Taichi said these few words. Chairs were upturned, the bed was ripped into shreds, the window was broken...  
"I get the picture," Kuru sweatdropped.  
"So the problem is..." Taichi paused for relish, "Where is Mirai going to sleep?"  
"And I," Sora continued for Taichi, "Know the perfect place!"  
-=**=-  
Setsuna frowned, lying on his stomach on the floor, what did Taichi and Sora expect him to do? Sleep in the same bed as her? The floor was rather hard and uncomfortable for him and he tossed and turned for a while to find the ideal position.  
Kuru snickered, beside the window, taking a moonbath. (Sun bathe and moon bathe. Get it?)  
Mirai stirred in her sleep.   
Setsuna sat up immediately. Did she need anything? Was she in pain? What? What? What?  
Mirai opened her eyes. Perfect brownish red. Eyes of a Devil, but seemingly so perfect to Setsuna.  
"A-re?" Mirai sat up. "This isn't my room!"  
"Yeah, it's mine," Setsuna grinned, crossing his legs on the floor.  
"Setsuna-kun!" Mirai was shocked, but reality came back to her and she realized, for once, that her hand hurt. (The one Madison Slashed)  
"Are you alright?" Setsuna asked, concerned. So concerned that he did not notice Kuru and Beru sneaking out of the room, neither did he see a periscope outside his window.  
"It's alright, I mean, this is better than death," Mirai said, avoiding eye contact.  
"..." Setsuna asked, "Are you still mad at me?"  
"Mad? Yes, probably, possible, no, impossible and how do I know!" Mirai kidded as she poked him on his cheek.  
Setsuna laughed and grabbed the hand which was poking his left cheek. "You really aren't angry with me anymore?"  
"Um, after you took that blast for me when we were fighting Madison and after what you said, probably not," Mirai giggled.  
"I need a definate answer," Setsuna looked at his best friend desperately.  
"Welllll," Mirai considered, "Today is my birthday afterall... and I don't think I have received my present from you yet..." She answered him slyly.  
'OK, this is it.' Setsuna told himself.  
Shyly, he put his hands on her shoulders leant in, and pressed his lips against hers.  
"Mmm...?" Mirai was rather surprised at this turn of events. Of course she didn't mean this as the present. But, come to think about it again, how long had she been waiting for this moment?  
How long had they both waited for something like this to happen?  
Setsuna pulled away and took a deep breath. His almond eyes searching for a look on Mirai's face. Before he could though, Mirai gave him a hug.  
"Suki... Setsuna-kun," [Suki :: I love/like you... not sure] She lay her head on his shoulder, turning Setsuna's face into something redder than a beet root.  
"Boku mo, Mirai to suki," Setsuna wrapped his arms around her waist. He himself kneeling on his own bed. [I love Mirai. A/N: That's what it means directly translated, but it's supposed to mean I love you. 'Cus he is saying it to Mirai!]  
  
Meanwhile... outside the window...  
"Awwww... isn't that too cute?!" Sora squealed as she peered through the periscope. Hugging on to Taichi's arm.  
"Eh, souka," Taichi replied, slightly pink in the face at the contact. [souka :: yeah... I see...] But inside his mind, he was telling himself, 'Setsuna can. He has the courage to do that. I am the bearer of Courage. I will tell Sora,' he looked at Sora's smiling face, 'One day...'  
-=-=-=-=-=-=  
END!!!   
Whee! This is an over 4000 word story!!! Took quite long to write it. And this time, I've really reverted to my old writing style, hope it is not too much of a surprise to everyone. I now utterly apologize. I actually put in alot of japanese! But at least I wrote a translation for every single jap sentece I wrote. I honestly think of the last bit as: Over mushy. Not of my style. JE-chan will probably love this. Now, many of you will be thinking: Who is this JE-chan??? Let's just say she is one of my closest friends. Are the Taiora bits enough now?   
Next chapter, Taichi and co. go to Marble Land where a tournament is being held... by the Primary 2.1 battery. And the prize? A girl without a boyfriend! When Sora gets caught, Taichi decides to take part in the tournament...   
Oh, and please review for me!!! If it was good, tell me so! If it was bad, tell me so! If it was so-so, acceptable...etcetc, tell me so as well! Please? Pretty please for my improvement? I know I am not exactly what you would call a good writer, but with your reviews, I can improve!!! So pretty please?  
Bye bye! See you all next chapter!!!  
SORATO STINKS!  
Don't agree with that? Try to find me. Let's do a debate then. ^^*  
-mirai_no_hikari 


	7. Batteries 7 == Marble Land's tournament!...

Batteries 7 ==Tournament – Marble Land! (2)  
  
By: Mirai_no_hikari  
  
A/N: Hallo! Hey, I really did not get many reviews at all! Is it the summary that is not appealing, the starting of the story, or are people just bored and lazy to read long chaptered stories. (But come to think of it, Batteries is NOT long!) However, Lilac Kamiya-san has been reviewing for nearly every chapter of mine! ^-^ Thankies, Lilac-san! This chapter will be dedicated to you, and everyone else who took the time to write even the shortest review for me! Of course, this includes JE-chan (u know who u are), Terry (even though I don't think he even took a glance at this), and Carolyn (even though her reviews are thoroughly confusing, and she did criticise me a lot… :[)… ^^*  
  
Of course, Sorato stinks and Taiora lasts forever!!! So OUT SORATOEY FANS! This chapter's in your FACE~! * Smacks story like pie onto all those Sorato fans out there who even dared to read Batteries or like Sorato. Humph! *  
  
Beru: Mind her, she is getting aggressive after seeing most of the Taiora sites being revamped into Sorato sites.  
  
M_N_H: * cuts in * Some say that the site is Taiora and Sorato friendly. But guess what? Revamping a Taiora site into something gastly (Sorato) is a CRIME! You hear? CRIME!!!  
  
Beru: * sighs * Pardon her, everyone.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Taichi, Taichi, wake up!"  
  
"Urh…?" Taichi opened one of his chocolate brown eyes into a slit.  
  
"We've got to get ready to go off!"  
  
"Why go off, Sora?" Taichi mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes furiously.  
  
"I know we had a hard battle yesterday night, but the Batteries have not been completely collected, and there are no more in Ice Land!" Sora replied, giving Taichi a light smack on the head.  
  
"Yet another day to save the world," Taichi yawned, getting out of bed, leaving his bedclothes in a pile.  
  
"Mou! Taichi! You and your laziness!" Sora grumbled and started to make his bed.  
  
The hustle and bustle in Taichi and Sora's room was rather… mild, compared to what was happening outside…  
  
"Kiyaaaaaaa~! Where are my boots?!"  
  
"Huh? I thought they were outside…"  
  
"I'll sniff them out! … Bet they stink…"  
  
"KURU!!!"  
  
"Hey, chill, guys…"  
  
"I FOUND THEM!!!"  
  
"What, Beru? My boots?"  
  
"Nope, the BATTERIES!"  
  
"Ah…"  
  
"But… WHERE ARE MY BOOTS!?"  
  
The whole house vibrated.  
  
"Aha! Found them!"  
  
"Those are MINE, Mirai!"  
  
"Why are they in my cupboard, then?"  
  
"How and why should I know?!"  
  
"Huh? What's up, Mirai, Setsuna?" Taichi asked, slightly blur and confused as he stepped out of his bedroom.  
  
"My boots! Did you see them? Taichi?" Mirai asked.  
  
(A/N: After that plotless starting, we finally get to see [and guess] who's who… -_-*)  
  
"Nope," Taichi shook his head.  
  
"I think I found them, Mirai!"  
  
"Sora! You did?"  
  
"You bet! But… um…" Sora paused.  
  
"What?" Mirai asked.  
  
"Weelllll, they were… in the washing machine…"  
  
"Who put them in the washing machine?" Mirai flared.  
  
"Heheheheheheh…" Setsuna sweatdropped sheepishly.  
  
"SETSUNAAAAA~!"  
  
"GAAA!"  
  
"@*$@^@(#%_"  
  
"Ouch…" Setsuna winced. Rubbing his head where a huge bruise had risen. "I think I need a boiled egg…"  
  
"I'll get one for you," Taichi said, helpfully.  
  
"Taichi knows how to cook?" Mirai asked Sora as Taichi skipped to the kitchen.  
  
"Yup, he has to cook for his sister almost everyday when their parents are not at home," Sora stated.  
  
"Oooooh, lucky duck." Mirai grinned.  
  
"Who? Hikari?" Sora asked.  
  
"Light? Why would light be lucky?" Mirai blinked.  
  
"Hikari is Taichi's sister!"  
  
"Oh… nope, I meant you… I mean, as his girlfriend, you won't need to think of cooking!" Mirai teased, whispering her 'joke' into Sora's ear.  
  
Sora turned a truly bright shade of red. "I'm not his girlfriend!"  
  
"Any proof?" Mirai's eyes narrowed slyly.  
  
"MIRAI!!!"  
  
And yet another wild goose chase started. Setsuna still rubbing the bruise and watching the commotion.  
  
"Kawaii…" his expression softened as he looked at Mirai. [Kawaii :: cute]  
  
"Hm? What did I hear you say, Setsuna?" Kuru joked mokingly.  
  
"Huh?" Sora stopped chasing Mirai and the two girls suddenly got very interested.  
  
"He said, 'cute'!" Kuru said triumphantly.  
  
"Iiiiya-" Setsuna turned red, "I, I, I, meant… ur… The Bird! Yeah, the bird was cute!!!"  
  
"Bird?" Mirai turned her head to look at the window.  
  
"It, uh… flew away! Yeah! That's right! It flew away! Eheheheheh…" Setsuna sweatdropped nervously.  
  
Mirai nodded, with large eyes, taking in everything, while Sora, being the bearer of Love, looked slyly at Setsuna, "Oh yeah? I bet it must've been a bird wearing clothes!"  
  
"Eh-…" Setsuna turned maroon at this statement.  
  
"A bird that wears clothes? I've never heard of it." Mirai blinked. "Not even a monster bird wears clothes."  
  
"Oh, there was, Mirai-chan, Setsuna-kun was looking at a bird with RED clothes…" Sora sidled up to Mirai. (A/N: Mirai wears a red vest over a pink long sleeved shirt.)  
  
"Takenouchi-!" Setsuna frowned at Sora, even redder than a beet. Sora grinned back at him mischeivously.  
  
"Sweet, sweet revenge," Sora muttered to herself in satisfaction.  
  
"???" Mirai stared at her new best friend.  
  
"The boiled egg is ready!!!" Taichi's ultra genki voice sounded through the house.  
  
(A/N: Come to think of it, they are in a hotel aren't they??? Hm….)  
  
~*~  
  
"Portal open~!" Mirai exclaimed as the orange coloured portal that would take them to Marble Land opened.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd say bye bye to Ice Land…" Taichi looked at the hotel.  
  
"Yup," Sora grinned.  
  
All of them, including the monsters walked in the portal, and as they vanished into the portal, Setsuna muttered, "Hey, have we paid the fee for the hotel yet?"  
  
"Oooops," Came Mirai's reply.  
  
~*~  
  
The whole group fell downwards and landed in a pile in the bushes.  
  
"Ouch! Get off me, Beru!!!" Kuru complained.  
  
"I'm the one who should be saying that," Setsuna grumbled, at the bottom of the pile.  
  
Everyone managed to get off poor Setsuna, after a few moments of hustle and bustle; 'I don't see why everyone's so heavy!' 'It's not my fault!'  
  
"Hey, you there! Got a boyfriend?!"  
  
That exclamation brought up everyone's curiousity. They peeked out from the bushes they were in.  
  
Due to Mirai's portal opening, they had not actually gone through the actual gate of Marble Land. From the bushes they were at, they could see the gate of Marble Land, with what seemed like two guards standing at each side of the gate. Everytime a monster walked through, and was a female, the guards would ask the question, 'Got a boyfriend?' and it seemed like the monsters were so scared of the question, the female monster would grab ANY male monster that passed by.  
  
"I wonder what's up?" Sora blinked.  
  
"Yeah," Taichi agreed, "Hey look! That cute girl just picked a drooling monster for a boyfriend!" He laughed.  
  
Sora hit him on the head. "It doesn't seem to be THAT simple… she looks almost… desperate…"  
  
"Hey, Mirai, come look at this!" Beru exclaimed, pointing at a wooden sign post.  
  
"Huh? Let me see," Mirai got out of the bushes and went in front of the sign post and started to read the notice pinned on it.  
  
In the bushes, Agumon spotted a guard.  
  
"Hey, look there! I found a guard!" Agumon pointed.  
  
"And the guard looks interested in Mirai, Sora," Biyomon noted.  
  
Taichi, Sora, Setsuna and Kuru blinked. They couldn't understand why a guard would be interested in Mirai. At that moment, Mirai seemed to have finished reading the notice, she looked up determined to tell her friends what she saw when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around slowly. It was the guard.  
  
"Hey, you got a boyfriend?"  
  
This time, it looked like Mirai was as desperate as the other female monsters, she smiled, sweatdropping, reached in the bushes and dragged Setsuna out. "He's my boyfriend," She sweatdropped nervously.  
  
"Eh-?" Setsuna turned red. True, he did kiss her, but it was still… weird to be introduced as 'her' boyfriend to a passing stranger.  
  
"Oh," The guard turned to look in the bushes, saw Sora, "You got a boyfriend?"  
  
'What?' Sora thought. "Ur… nope…?" She saw Mirai shaking her head vigorously and pointing at Taichi. 'One of Mirai's stupid jokes again…'  
  
"No boyfriend, come." The guard grabbed Sora by the arm and dragged her off.  
  
"Hey! That hurts you know!" Sora complained and struggled in the guard's grasp. She saw Mirai trying her best to explain everything to an astonished Setsuna and Kuru.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you are going with her?!" Taichi chased after the guard.  
  
The guard turned, "She's got no boyfriend, she has to come with me. Are you her boyfriend?"  
  
Taichi turned bright red. 'It's my chance, I could just… get Sora out of this mess… I can… not!' He shook his head. Sora's eyes widened, 'Didn't he say…? Oh, he didn't finish his sentence and we got interrupted…' She hung her head down in despair, so Taichi didn't like her at all then.  
  
"Then she comes with me!" The guard marched off with Sora in tow.  
  
Taichi just stared at the guard's retreating figure, his brown eyes wavered. 'I messed it up again… I lost my courage again… some kind of bearer of courage I am…'  
  
"Taichi!"  
  
He heard Mirai's voice, Agumon's, calling his name. He also heard Biyomon's desperate call for Sora. He didn't bother to look, he just buried his head in his hands… he'd lost her… again…  
  
~*~  
  
"Taichi, want some water, buddy?" Setsuna offered Taichi a cup of water, they were at a hotel (again), taking a break from all that shock. Mirai had explained everything to them. According to the poster, the was a battle tournament to be held, and all females without a boyfriend (single) were to be brought into the castle (of whom, she did not know) and the best three were chosen to be the prizes of the tournament. Those who did not qualify for the expectations of 'him' would be killed.  
  
Taichi stared out of the window, not hearing what Setsuna said.  
  
Setsuna shook his head sadly at Mirai, both of them exchanged glances. Taichi had been in this state ever since he shook his head at the guard's question. It was rarely that Taichi would not breathe a word in a minute for a long time, and now was 'rarely'. Everyone was worried sick.  
  
"Hey, do you think I could participate in the tournament and win Sora back?" Taichi suddenly perked up.  
  
"I don't see why not," Mirai smiled, happy to have Taichi back.  
  
"I'll help you Taichi!" Agumon grinned, showing his teeth.  
  
"Biyomon will be Taichi's cheerleader!"  
  
"You can't forget me!"  
  
"Another pink Griffon in you service!"  
  
Kuru and Beru both showed enthusiasm in helping Taichi too.  
  
"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to use monsters to battle, though…" Taichi said unsurely.  
  
"They did not say so in the rules," Setsuna grinned, "So they can't stop you! Go get 'em, boy!"  
  
"You bet!" Taichi grinned. 'Just wait Sora, I'll get you out, like I did before… And this time, I'm going to pull out my courage… for you.'  
  
"The tournament is tomorrow, why not take a good rest today and get ready for the battle?" Agumon suggested.  
  
"Food! Food! Food!" Biyomon cheered.  
  
"You want it, you got it, I'll go out and order!" Mirai stood up and headed for the door. Setsuna caught up with her.  
  
"I'm going with you, otherwise you may have no boyfriend to show to those guards!" He joked, slipping his hand into hers.  
  
Taichi laughed as Mirai towed Setsuna out of the room. Then, dispair surged through him like poison. What if, just what if, Sora did not meet 'his' standards? He could not even save her then!  
  
~*~  
  
The sun shone through the window in bright rays, the birds chirped merrily. The sky was blue, and so was Taichi. (A/N: Not literally blue…) He had hardly slept a wink the previous night, worrying about Sora. Even though Setsuna and Mirai had promised to help get Sora out with Mirai's reputation (as a princess of Central Land), he was still worrying whether Sora would be there for him to save.  
  
"You're awake, Taichi!" Setsuna slapped him on the back, grinning, "Mirai's got the breakfast ready."  
  
Taichi nodded, in a daze. Could he do it? Was he really that good?  
  
"Taichi! Hurriaku! Hurriaku!!!" Agumon chanted from the sitting room of the hotel. [Hurriaku :: Simple, means Hurry Up! Sounds the same, ne?]  
  
"Mirai cooks food very well, Taichi!" Biyomon exclaimed.  
  
"Of course Mirai does, she practised very hard because last time, she lost a date with Setsuna just because the chocolates she made were dis-…" Beru was cut of by Mirai who clapped her hand over Beru's beak,  
  
"Hahahahaha! Those were history Beru!!!" Mirai laughed, sweatdropping.  
  
"Well, disgusting they were, Setsuna still ke-…" Setsuna hit Kuru on the head with his fork,  
  
"No nonsense when eating!"  
  
Taichi laughed, "Where do you keep them, Setsuna?"  
  
"Oh, in my bedroom, on my tabl-…" Setsuna turned red and shut his mouth when he realised what he had said.  
  
"Wow! Taichi is good at getting the truth out of others!" Agumon cheered.  
  
"Really, Setsuna-kun? You kept those disgusting chocolates I made on your table?" Mirai looked at Setsuna's almond eyes and smiled.  
  
Setsuna turned maroon. "E-…"  
  
"Hontoni???" Mirai smiled happily, "I'll make nicer ones for you to keep next time!" [Hontoni :: really]  
  
Setsuna nodded stiffly.  
  
Kuru nudged Setsuna's legs, "Regretting you did not give her the CPR?" He joked. (A/N: Check out the previous chapter if you lost the memory about the CPR… :p)  
  
Setsuna bashed the fork and spoon he was holding onto on Kuru's head. Taichi contained his laughter. Mirai blinked. Beru rolled on the floor in peals of laughter, holding her stomach. Biyomon and Agumon exchanged glances and giggled.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, I guess it's time we made off for the castle!!!" Agumon exclaimed.  
  
"I have the map of Marble Land in here somewhere…" Mirai searched through her laptop for the map program.  
  
"Don't bother," Setsuna switched off Mirai's computer and pressed down the cover, "Kuru remembers where the castle is, right?"  
  
"Right on!" Kuru grinned, and led the way.  
  
They walked through the sandy and clayey grounds of Marble Land, occasionally meeting a few monsters Setsuna and Mirai had befriended before, and some they did not know and attacked them. Those monsters were rather easy opponents for Mirai and Setsuna, their monsters seemed to have experience working together, taking down the opponents down with skill and class. Taichi offered to help. But Setsuna and Mirai rejected him and told him and Agumon to save their strength for the tournament itself and not with the random battles that they were handling right now. Biyomon, without Sora, was nearly useless, but she did help with the occasional ''.  
  
And finally, they reached the castle. An old, gigantic building with vines creeping up on its sides made a shadow loom over the cheerful flowers and grass around it. A musty scent filled the air with mystery and around the castle, no birds were heard, the silence was so piercing that one can hear a pin drop.  
  
Mirai blinked, "I remember coming here before, but this castle… didn't look like that… come to think of it, the King here was a nice person who gave me the 'eye' straight away when I asked." [the eye is… well… some kind of badge that allows you to travel from one land to another (???) I've only played the japanese version of Devichil, so I'm not sure of its real name…]  
  
"Of course its different, the aura around here is just not right…" Setsuna muttered.  
  
Kuru sniffed the air, "There is a familiar smell emitting from this castle…"  
  
"Batteries!" Beru exclaimed, "It's the aura of Batteries!"  
  
"E-???!!!" Taichi screeched, "But I thought the King was a nice person, and he was a battery all along?!"  
  
"No," Setsuna shook his head, "Don't you get it, Taichi?"  
  
"Then," Agumon said thoughtfully, "The King must have been…"  
  
"Caught, banished or even killed- by the Batteries that are inhabiting the castle right now…" Kuru continued for Agumon.  
  
"You mean Sora's life is in the hands of a BATTERY???!!!" Taichi groaned, "Just what I needed to know."  
  
"Well, you never know, Taichi, it could be many Batteries…" Mirai said unsurely.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
End!!!  
  
A/N: Hahahahahahaha! So I didn't end it yet!!! Why, you ask? Cause I've already written 2,749 words!!! That's right, and I know some people hate long stories… so I'm breaking the tournament into 2-3 parts. That's right!!! The next chapter will be the second part to this… coming soon!!!^^ That's right!!! (Hey, I've already said 3 'that's right's in this paragraph… I must've caught Meowth fever!!! Meowth! That's right!!! @~@)  
  
Well, Taiora mush sensors, detected anything??? That's right, the next part of the tournament is gonna have… (finally!) Taichi confessing to Sora!!! Hm… but that'd be too easy… maybe I should make Taichi wait… (Taichi: Hey~!) * shrugs * Well, I don't know… Maybe I will, and maybe I won't… but the next chapter's gonna have mush, confession or no confession! ^^  
  
Please R&R!!! Even if you hated it, you've got to tell me what's wrong or… many people will have to read my 'unimproved' fics!!! Please R&R if you liked it, tell me what you liked and I will continue to try to put up to your expectations!!! And if you are just feeling neutral, why not just gimme a Review to stop you and I from dying of boredom, ne? ^^  
  
-mirai_no_hikari  
  
I HATE SORATO!!! I HATE SORATO!!! * starts to chant * 


End file.
